The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse
by Onyx Gallan
Summary: Years of Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder enjoy the period of peace through out the land until they meet a strange dragoness named Eclipse who has a dark secret as a new evil arises in the land.Can Spyro and Cynder stop the new evil before it's 2 late?
1. New Beginings

The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The crisp autumn breeze brushed against the smooth dark blue scales of a young dragoness named Eclipse as she wandered the dark forest. All three of her ivory horns sparkled like a necklace of pearls. Her body shivered for the warmth of another dragon beside her, but she knew that wouldn't happen because she was alone in the world. Thoughts of finding shelter, a friend, and a mate still swirled around in my mind like a home-made broth. _It's so cold out here. Is there anyone out there who could help? Where's a warm place to sleep when a girl needs one? _

The distinct sights, smells, and sounds of the forest at night intrigued and frightened her at the same time. Owls hooted with creepy greetings of curiosity towards the lone dragoness as she passed by. Fireflies zipped and zoomed past Eclipse's snout with their unyielding playfulness, their tail sections burned bright like incandescent light bulbs. The smell of wildflower and jasmine snuck their way into her nostrils without her permission causing her to sigh and smile with pleasure. Daffodils, lilies, and violets stood tall like self-confident fashion models, showing off their tender colorful petals of reds, yellows, and blues.

Eclipse wandered the forest for hours wishing she still had a home and a family. However, since she was a hatchling, the dragoness's parents had been killed by an unknown suspect. Eclipse witnessed her parents slaughter at the hands of the enemy that wore a dark robe, which concealed its features. Moreover, she remembered how the stranger left her home, Lunar Meadows, with a maniacal cackle that sent chills down her spine.

Pale blue light from the moon painted the earthen path as if it were a blank canvas waiting to be colored with an assortment of colors. Eclipse felt the unavoidable ache of exhaustion numb her body from snout to tail. When Eclipse could venture no further than her legs managed to carry her, she laid down a new patch of grass. _This maybe a poor excuse for shelter, _Eclipse thought sadly. _But it will have to do. _

Glancing up at the moon with solid sapphire eyes, Eclipse wondered what her destiny or purpose in life was and where she would be headed. Nevertheless, she was sure about one thing: she would find the culprit who murdered her parents. _I will find that cold-blooded killer and make mince meat out of him. I wonder if I can get the legendary purple dragon to help me. If anyone could help me it's definitely him. _

Eclipse yawned and felt her eyes grow weary and droop a little as wisps of clouds breezed past the porcelain face of the full moon. When her energy was completely depleted, the dark blue dragoness drifted off to slumber-land, dreaming and reminiscing about the memories she had when she was a hatchling being raised by her parents.

-----------------------------------

Amber fingers of light massaged the lush vegetation with the heat spreading from its invisible fingertips. Robins and songbirds warbled and chirped melodies of how splendid the morning was. Flowers and trees lifted their green heads and arms, praising Mother Nature for rousing them from their daily slumber.

Spyro snored softly with Cynder snuggled next to each other. His breathing was calm and relaxed as he trailed his paw down her back. Sensitive to his touch, the black dragoness stirred a bit in her sleep with an audible sigh of vexation. Once she returned to sleep, the dragoness nuzzled her head under Spyro's maw.

Cherishing the baby soft feel of her scales, Spyro trailed a claw down her body further until he reached her tail. Still lost in his dream, unaware of what his body was doing, the purple dragon tickled the underside of her tail, dangerously close to her womanhood.

"Spyro!" Cynder growled as her eyes shot open and she bit the purple dragon's cheek. Instantly, Spyro yelped in pain and snapped awake from his reverie. He turned to see the black dragoness glaring at him and pondered why she was so mad. Still dazed by his realistic dream, Spyro looked down at his right paw and gasped to see that he was fondling the sensitive scales under her tail. Trying to correct his mistake, he removed his paw from her swishing tail.

"Cynder…oh dear…this is very awkward," he said, still drowsy from the hours of sleep he got.

"What in ancestors name were you doing?" Her voice was laced with anger at his intrusion of her flesh, but it quickly softened to that of quiet rage. "I love you too, but I don't like it when I'm being touched down there, especially when I'm asleep. It's very annoying."

"I'm sorry Cynder," Spyro said giving his head a rough shake to clear away his sleepiness. He gave her a weak, apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to touch you like that. I was just so enthralled in my dream that my body developed a mind of its own and wanted to communicate. I guess I should try keeping my dreams and hormones separate."

"Please do," Cynder suggested in agreement. She rose to her feet and stretched with her haunches pointed in the air feeling the bones pop back into place. The radiance of the morning sun revived the luster in her black scales. Spyro couldn't help but stare how prominent and delicate the dragoness's rump was from where he lay. Fighting his hormones fiercely to control his body, Spyro hastily turned his sight away from her rump to her face. He hoped that Cynder hadn't seen his wandering eyes. Luckily, she didn't.

"Be careful next time," Cynder warned. Her glare burned deep into his amethyst eyes and she gave him an impish grin. "Or I'll bite off more than just that gorgeous maw of yours."

Spyro nodded with a smile of complete comprehension of her warning. Then, the purple dragon slowly began to stretch, and rose to his feet. When Spyro became fully aware of his surroundings, he happened to see Cynder eye his body with sharp sapphire blue orbs. Spyro grinned at her and entwined his tail with hers, giving it a firm squeeze. It was enough force Spyro needed because Cynder immediately snapped out of her daydream and blushed deeply in her black scales.

"I guess I have to control my hormones, too." Cynder admitted in a sheepish voice. Coming to Spyro's side, the black dragoness nuzzled his cheek. Spyro returned the pleasant action with a kiss on her lips. Her stomach grumbled in complaint for sustenance during their brief moment of romance stopping them from getting more intimate.

Spyro laughed at the rumbling in her tummy. However, he was hungry too and soon enough, his stomach growled for food and water as well. _It has been awhile since we ate especially after we defeated the Dark Master. _"We should get going. I'm pretty sure Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer are searching for us as we speak."

"I know that, Spyro, but we need to eat something first. I'm starving." Cynder said softly. Her tail swished from side to side. "We can find the elders as soon as we're done eating."

"Okay, okay, Cynder, don't worry." Spyro chuckled at how desperate her voice sounded when she hadn't ate. "We can get some food first, but once we're done, we got to head back to the temple."

Cynder, nodding in agreement and happiness, began to follow her lover through the sun-glazed forest. She kissed Spyro in gratitude for helping her find food. _He's so kind and thoughtful. I love him so much but does he love me. Can we ever become more than just friends? I wonder if truly loves… _

Lost in her thought, Cynder continued her stroll through the forest with Spyro, unsure of how to coerce him to tell admit his feelings. Similarly, the purple dragon was also pondering if Cynder had meant those three words she said before he restored to its whole form. _ It's amazing how close we've grown since the war began. I've got these feelings for her, but I just can't seem to put them into words. Did she really mean it when she said, "I love you"? Sweet ancestors, it's hard to balance duties and feelings. They hardly seem to stay level. I love her more than life itself, but I must know if it's real. I have to talk to her. _

---------------------------------------------------

Sunlight warmed the hearts of many dragons, cheetahs, and moles back at the dragon city, Warfang where its inhabitants prepared a celebratory feast for Spyro and Cynder's victory in defeating the Dark Master. Back at the temple, the Dragon Elders were conversing about a plan to find the two heroes wherever they were across the land. Ember and Flame, worried about their about the fate of their dear friends, offered to help find them with the belief that they were still alive.

"It would be a great help if you joined us in the search," Terrador said, nodding his great head in an affirmative "yes" to their offer.

"So, with all the details planned out, let us go now and start the search." Cyril said in an impatient voice. He wanted to see the young dragons again and bring them back as quick as possible.

"Okay, so we've got me, you, Ember, and Flame. I think that's it for the search party. Volteer, Hunter, keep an eye on the temple while we're gone and finish the preparations for the party.

"Right, I'll have it ready and perfect before you know it." The electric dragon said with a quick nod. Quickly, he bowed to his friends and said a respectful farewell before he started to patrol the temple with his head raised. He even tried to put on a fierce expression over his calm one but ended up making himself appear silly. This caused everyone to laugh heartily with pure mirth stretching their faces into smiles. Hunter also nodded his head, said his farewell to the dragons, and departed the temple to assist the others in finishing the preparations.

"Is everyone ready?" Terrador asked the three dragons. "It will be a long journey to find Spyro and Cynder, but it will be worth it because with a burning ember in my heart and a flash of insight in my mind, I'm sure they are alive."

Ember and Flame smiled and nodded their heads, obviously ready for the adventure of the lifetime. Cyril nodded as well but was already making his way toward the temple entrance. Terrador followed the ice dragon with a small chuckle and shake of his head. _His bravery and arrogance always got the best of his emotions, but when someone close to him is terrible danger, he surely can buck up and use the two forces to conquer any foe. _

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eclipse woke up quickly from her deep sleep and stretched a bit, humming to herself as the sun warmed her cold scales. When she ceased her morning stretch, she gasped to get a full glimpse of the forest and all of its abundance. "It's so beautiful and alive," Eclipse commented and with more interest cascading into her eyes, the dragoness trotted down the path. Her sapphire blue orbs absorbed the artwork of life as the woodlands welcomed her with new sights, sounds, and smells.

Hummingbirds streaked past her snout like lightning bolts and poked their slender beaks into the faces of waiting flowers with their own special kiss, which earned them the essence of nectar. The sweet aroma of honey filled her nostrils deeply as she stared at the golden hive of busy honey bees. Songbirds chirped their morning songs of happiness, love, and peace unaware of the dragoness's curious stare.

_It's like Mother Nature's slice of paradise when she is stressed out by the intrusion of technology and machinery, _Eclipse thought in silent reflection. _A dragoness like me could get used to this tranquility and beauty. _She continued to trot down the path, reveling in the sheer comfort and rhapsody the forest influenced on her. Thoughts of revenge, sadness, and loneliness were quelled for the moment as she breathed in and out, remembering the many excursions she took with her mother and father through the bluish-green fields of Lunar Meadows.

Eclipse remembered a time when she and her father, Solace, searched for moon berries to bake a moon berry pie, which always left her stomach feeling fizzy on the inside. She remembered the time when her mother, Crescent, told her stories of how the purple dragon and the heroic quests he went on. The memories the young dragoness continued to flash in her mind, trying to tell that she was never alone in the world. They dissolved the veil of sadness and pain that always seem to drape over face.

Still lost in her recurring memories, Eclipse never noticed where she was walking and bumped into a pine tree. Instantly, the tether of her memories was severed and she returned back to reality with a paw on her forehead. She rubbed the small inconspicuous bruise that manifested itself on her forehead, cursing herself for not pay attention to the direction of her walk. _Note to self, never reminisce when you're walking through a forest unless you want a painful souvenir. _

Before she could complain about the pain she inflicted on herself, Eclipse's stomach growled like a hungry wolf. Sighing to herself, the young dragoness decided to postpone her long journey to forage for some food. She searched from one section of the forest to the next, her frustration growing like a wild forest fire. After what only seemed like an hour of searching, Eclipse sighed with relief when she found a shrub of moon berries and began to pick and eat them, one at a time.

The sweet taste of the coin-sized, white-and-blue berries tickled her taste buds on her tongue as they rolled down her throat into her ravenous gut. Like a crazed psychopath, the dragoness voraciously grabbed the berries and stuffed her face until her she was content. After eating her fill of the sumptuous fruit, Eclipse licked her lips and belched in complete satisfaction. A smile of utter pleasure played across her face.

Wanting to satisfy her thirst as well, the dark blue dragoness made her way to a nearby creek and knelt down to drink up the sparkling water. She lapped up the cool water with her long pink tongue and felt the water slide down her throat, eager to make an acquaintance with her stomach acids. As she lapped at the surface, Eclipse had no idea of the two strangers headed her way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro and Cynder padded down the earthen path with their tails entwined and their stomachs still protesting for food. Both the dragons had searched for some source of provisions, but neither of them had a hint of a success in their hunt. Neither dragon seemed to give up on the hunt as their mouths began to water.

Fortunately, fate bestowed on them a stroke of luck because both dragons caught two pairs of scents in the air. Spyro recognized the first scent as some berry bush which made his face light up like a match for they finally had food. Cynder ignored the first scent and cringed at the smell of the second one for it was the presence of another dragoness. She didn't want this dragoness to steal Spyro away from her.

Spyro also took note of the scent of the dragoness and continued to advance through the depths of the leafy vegetation intrigued to find out who this mysterious dragoness was and what she was doing in the forest. Cynder, squeezing her tail around Spyro's tightly, followed him with her eyes trained on what lay ahead of them.

When the two dragons reached the edge of a clearing, Spyro stopped abruptly and gazed at the berry bush that matched the mystery scent. Decorating the plant in a symmetrical pattern were mixed berries of white and blue that glowed like jewelry in the absence of sunlight. Then, Spyro turned his curious gaze to the source of the second scent, a dark blue dragoness that stood at a fresh-water creek with her back turned to the two of them, lapping up water. Her appearance seemed to draw Spyro and Cynder's attention as they remained standing where they were. What really caught their eyes were the two ivory crescent-shaped markings, each one adorned the silver wing membranes.

Curious about meeting this dragoness, Spyro audaciously made his way towards her with Cynder following close to him. When the purple dragon stopped three feet from the dark blue dragoness, the dragoness's muscles tensed up and she stopped drinking. Slowly, she turned her head to see the two dragons behind. She let out a small yelp of surprise, nearly fell into the pool, and turned around to face them.

"Oh my ancestors, you nearly scared the scales off me!" she snapped. But she immediately softened her tone to recognize the smiling purple dragon that noticed her full appearance. Spyro saw that the dragoness had sapphire blue eyes, midnight blue scales, a silver underbelly and wing membrane. "Oh snap, you're the purple savior, the one that saved the world from the Dark Master."

"Yes that's me," Spyro replied with a pleasant smile, wishing everyone would stop referring to him as the "purple savior". "My name's Spyro. Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"That's okay," the dragoness replied with a laugh. "I've already been caught by surprise from a tree as well and I got the bruise to prove it. By the way, my name's Eclipse." Turning to Cynder, Eclipse looked at the black dragoness with a mixture of curiosity, anger, and fear. "And you must be Cynder, terror of the skies. Didn't you used to be the Dark Master's puppet?"

"Yes I did," Cynder growled in a reply. Eclipse took a step back, unsure of what the black dragoness was capable of at the moment. But Cynder suppressed the fit of anger and averted her eyes from Eclipse's eyes. "I used to be his puppet, but I'm making amends for what I did. Things I'm not proud of at all. You wouldn't understand how much pain I'm feeling because of my past actions."

Eclipse knew she had struck a chord within the black dragoness when Cynder turned away to hide her tears. Eclipse felt bad for posing that question knowing that holding a grudge would only worsen things. However, the dark blue dragoness still remembered when Cynder was evil and how her ape armies intruded into her homeland, pillaging, killing, and destroying everything in sight with weapons and sorcery.

"Well I may not understand that," Eclipse managed to say. "But I do understand what it feels like to be in pain. I'm sorry if I put salt in the wound. I just want to turn the pain into something to use a weapon against the guy who slaughtered my parents when I was a hatchling and I need Spyro's help."

"Well why don't we rest for a while," Spyro said trying to erase the tension from the afternoon air. Plopping down on the ground next the moon berry bush, Spyro began to collect berries from the plant with one paw and distributed them to Eclipse and Cynder who also plopped down, giving each other compromising, apologetic looks. "As far as I can tell, you both need to reflect on the past, not dwell on, and advance towards the future. Eclipse, if need my help in finding this enemy, me and Cynder will assist in this best way possible, but you have to let the grudge towards Cynder go. Cynder, my love, you can't beat yourself because of the mistakes you made in the past. The Dark Master used you as a servant to cause destruction and death. It's not entirely your fault; he corrupted and tortured you with his evil lore and power. Besides, if it wasn't for your strength and trust instilled in me to restore the world we'd be dead. Now, let's relax, rest, and eat."

"Wow, that was very philosophical of you Spyro," Eclipse said with a small laugh.

"He takes after one of the Dragon Elders," Cynder remarked with a grin.

"Well, he is like a father to me," Spyro managed to say with a mouth full of moon berries.

Eclipse and Cynder exchanged amused looks and burst into in uncontrollable laughter. Their eyes watered like sprinklers. The cadence of their laugh carried through the forest for miles as Spyro swallowed the berries and his mouth and laughed with them. When their laughter subsided, Spyro, Cynder, and Eclipse took turns sharing their personal stories, occasionally laughing or giggling when they heard a funny experience. Eclipse felt a pang of sympathy for Spyro when she heard that he never met his real parents, but she never let it show. Cynder and Spyro listened intently when they heard Eclipse's personal stories; asking questions every ten minutes which annoyed the dragoness but made her feel special at the same time.

When the trio finished their in-depth storytelling, Eclipse yawned deep in her throat, wished Spyro and Cynder good night, fell asleep. Spyro and Cynder looked at her slender form which was resting peacefully on the ground. Her midsection rose up and down with the rhythm of her soft snoring. Draping one wing over Cynder's back, Spyro pulled her close to him and looked deep in her sky blue eyes.

"Cynder there's something I've always wanted to tell you." He said inching his snout closer to hers.

"Yes, Spyro, what is it?" Cynder asked softly. Her heart was beating a million times faster than normal.

"Ever since the day we defeated Malefor, I've always a special unbreakable connection with you and…"

"Go on," Cynder urged him with a lick on the cheek.  
"I've had these feelings for you, but I never ever been able to explain in words until now for the way I feel about you. Cynder, I-I-I…"

"C'mon, out with it already," Cynder said impatiently. Her signature smile was spread across her face like a table cloth.

Spyro breathed in deeply and then exhaled, letting the words flow from his mouth like a mighty river. "Cynder, I love you. I love you with every puff of my breath. I love you with every flap of my wings. I love you with every shimmer of my scales. You're the most beautiful, understanding, and smart dragoness I ever met and you're the only one I love. I'd travel to the ends of the earth to be with you, fly to the tallest peak to earn a kiss from you, and fight for the right to be your mate…"

"Slow down," Cynder said putting a claw to his lips. She gave his tail a small squeeze as Cynder nuzzled her lover's neck with her head and kissed him on the lips passionately. "There's no need to go that deep in detail. I was convinced when you said that you loved me. As for the last thing you said, you might want to wait until I'm in heat. Give that a bit more time because I'd love to raise a family with you."

"Sorry, I got lost in the moment." Spyro said with a smile. "I guess my heart was moving faster than my brain. And I just love you so much…so did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course I meant it, love. I meant every single word because you're the only one who really cared for my well-being and even forgave me for the hell I put you through when I was serving the Dark Master. You're the bravest, kindest, and big-hearted dragon I've ever met and I love you because of that, Spyro."

Both dragons gazed at each other with glazed romantic looks in their eyes, their hearts beating quicker than a snare drum, their hormones flowing through their bodies like an addictive drug, and their tails twitched with a new energy and rhythm. Leaning their snouts closer, Spyro and Cynder kissed again tasting the essence of each other with their tongues, their emotions bursting and exploding like fireworks.

After they pulled away, the two laid their heads on the soft ground and snuggled next to each other. The warm glow of they love kept them close and comfortable as fatigued washed over them. Both of the drifted off into slumber land, dreaming of each other.

TO BE CONTINUED:

Author's Note: That was the first chapter of The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse. I'm not entirely sure what to call the next chapter, but I will have it up as soon as possible. Let me know if you got any ideas for what to add next.


	2. Reunion

The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse

Chapter 2: Reunion

The sky was a picturesque canvas of blue and pink as the sun slowly ascended from its prolonged rest. Woodland creatures of every kind rose from their sleep to start their daily tasks, ignoring the trio of the dragons that slept in the clearing. Flowers seemed to take no notice of the trio either as they lifted their green heads to show the sun their bright faces.

Spyro, Cynder, and Eclipse snored softly, still wandering the lavish fields of slumber land. But they didn't get the luxury of staying in the surreal land as a shrill sound rose up from the verdant canopies of the oak trees. Immediately, Eclipse was the first one to stir and jumped to her feet. "What was that?" Then she relaxed a bit and plopped back down on the ground and listened for a moment. The sound was repeated again and the dark blue dragoness realized it was just a bird.

Then, with a deep yawn, Eclipse rose to her feet and looked at Spyro and Cynder snuggled close together like a married couple. She smiled, happy for the relationship the two of them shared. _They're going to make great parents, _she thought intuitively. _I just wish I could meet a dragon who could sweep me off my feet and be as handsome as Spyro. _

She considered the possibility for a moment, daydreaming about what she desired her soul mate to be like. _If I had a mate who shared the same interests and dislikes than I wouldn't be so lonely, _Eclipse thought looking away from the dozing lovers. She then stomped her paw on the ground, dissolving the idea of searching for love when she was determined to find her parents' murderer. _No, I can't let feeble emotions divert me from finding the bastard who slaughtered my parents. I've got to keep it under control, no matter how tough life becomes in the long run. _

Relieving the stress that swarmed around her brain, Eclipse took a deep breath, savoring the fragrance of the leafy green forest, and eyed a small boulder. Determination was obscured on her scaly face. The stone boulder became engulfed in an eerie blue light and it gradually levitated a few feet of the ground. _Oh my freaking ancestors, Spyro and Cynder will definite not believe this! _

Breaking her diligent gaze on the feat she had accomplished accidently, Eclipse jerked her head to see the two dragons starting to shift in their sleep. She surmised that their sweet dreams must have been transforming into sour nightmares. She seemed to experience nightmares more than dreams, which felt eccentric to her.

Suddenly, Eclipse realized that she had broken mental focus on the floating rock and turned back to see it floating ten feet in the air. The blue aura that encompassed the boulder dissipated swiftly and it plummeted into the soft earth producing a raucous thud. Fragments of dirt and grass clippings showered them making them stir in their sleep. Cynder was the first to wake up as Spyro blinked and yawned sleepily.

"What in dragon's name was that?!" she heard Cynder grumbled.

"N-N-Nothing, nothing at all," Eclipse stammered nervously. She cursed herself for being so careless with her abilities. "Just a little wake up call, I guess."

"Little," Spyro chuckled in amusement as he perceived the large crater in the dirt. "That's more of an earthquake wakeup call than a little one. What were you doing anyway?"

The dark blue dragoness said nothing for a moment, turning away from the dragons' inquisitive expressions. She gazed up at the sky to see the faint white silhouette of the moon hiding in the curtain of puffy clouds where her mother Crescent and her father Solace resided. Sorrow hammered at her heart like a lone construction worker because she was alone in the world. No one could wipe away the canvas of pain she felt because of the secret her family kept near and dear to them. And she was one who possessed this secret.

Still lost in her memories and sadness, Eclipse forgot about the two dragons that waited patiently for her reply. Quietly, she sighed to herself and glanced back at Spyro and Cynder, who stared at her with deep concern. Eclipse gave them a weak smile and sat on her haunches. She lowered her head not meeting their eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Spyro asked.

"I'm fine." Eclipse replied with a slight hiss. "I was just thinking to myself, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important, let's leave it at that, okay?"

"Are sure you don't want to talk about it?" She heard the purple dragon ask rising to a sitting position. Cynder also sat up with her eyes glued on Eclipse.

"Yes, I'm sure, Spyro!" Eclipse snapped, jerking her head up. The words spilled from her mouth with such sudden hostility that she felt guilty for taking her frustration out on Spyro. "There's nothing that important for me to tell you. You'd never understand so quit pestering me!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Cynder snapped at Eclipse, her eyes narrowed in sudden rage at the dragoness yelling at her mate. "He only wanted to know if you were okay." She was about to something else. But Spyro stopped her with a wave of his paw. Understanding why he'd had stopped her, Cynder looked back at the dark blue dragoness to see her head lowered.

Tears streamed down her face like Niagara Falls. Both dragons exchanged sympathetic expressions and heard Eclipse sob uncontrollably. They didn't know why she had the sudden breakdown at that moment but knew that she needed someone to comfort her and her emotional pains.

"It is okay, Eclipse," Spyro said in a gentle tone. Hoping to cheer up the dragoness with a light conversation, the purple dragon padded towards the dragoness with Cynder close by his side.

"Okay!!" Eclipse echoed in an offended voice, raising her head to meet Spyro's eyes. "My life will never be okay because of what's been happening lately. My parents were slain before my very eyes when I was just a hatchling, my home, Lunar Meadows is now just a wasteland, and the murderer is still on the loose searching for me because of secret I've been keeping. And for days, I've been struggling to survive in this hell of a forest and you're telling me it is okay."

"I didn't mean it like that." Spyro apologized, finding the words and wisdom from the Ancestors to help him explain what he was about to say next. "Your right I won't understand unless you tell me what ails you. I'm your friend, not your enemy. Since the moment Cynder and I met you, we've been curious to know what life is like for you. But I understand that there are some things that you'd rather not talk about. However, if I'm going to help you stop this mysterious killer, you've got to calm down and tell us what's wrong."

"You have nothing to worry about," Cynder reassured in a sedate voice. "We won't blab your secret to the whole world or anything. We're your friends."

Eclipse stared at Spyro and Cynder, unsure whether to tell them or not. Two voices inside her mind conflicted for the right to make a sound decision and she couldn't figure out which side was more convincing and wise. One voice screamed, "Don't tell them, you'll feel worse than before if you tell." The other voice had a different view on the whole situation saying, "Go ahead and tell them, someone will learn your secret regardless."

Battling her emotions and sense of logic, the dark blue dragoness thought for few moments. Then, when she came to a decision, Eclipse opened her mouth and was about to speaking when she heard a voice call to them. The sound of flapping wings interrupted the trio as they looked up to see five dragons and a dragonfly glide towards them. An ice dragon was leading the small search party.

Eclipse didn't know who they were but was glad that there were more dragons than just her, Spyro, and Cynder. She noticed smiles of joy cast aglow on the faces of the two dragons as the five dragons slowly descended onto the forest floor in front of them. Their attention solely trained on Spyro and Cynder at being reunited once again. However, the young red dragon was the first to take notice of her.

"Thank the Ancestors, you two are alive." Cyril breathed. "We thought you two had perished after restoring the world to its rightful state."

"It's good to see you, too." Spyro said with a hearty chuckle. "It has been a crazy adventure for both us tussling with golems and monsters. But we stuck through it alright."

"It is more of a blessing." Terrador smiled.

"Hey Spyro," Ember cooed in a cordial tone.  
"Hello Ember," Spyro forced himself to say with a half smile. "You've grown seen the last time we met."

"Yeah, it is great what years of maturing does for a dragoness."

Forgetting that Eclipse was still here, Spyro gestured toward the dark blue dragoness. "This is our friend, Eclipse. We met her in the forest. She's from Lunar Meadows." All eyes turned towards her with sudden interest like a honey bee attracted to the pollen of a peace lily.

"H-H-Hi," Eclipse stammered nervously.

"Hello, young dragoness," Cyril greeted. Friendliness contorted his face into a proud smile. A smile that told her he possessed an ego that had no boundaries. "It is certainly a pleasantry to meet you. My name is Cyril and I'm the Ice Guardian."

"Nice to meet you," Terrador said his usual baritone voice. The deepness of his voice reminded Eclipse of her father. "My name is Terrador and I'm the Guardian."

"Hi Eclipse," Ember said with a bright smile. "How are you? I like your name. It's a pretty name. You can call me Ember."

"Good," Eclipse replied. "Thanks, I guess."

"And I'm F-F-F-Flame," Flame stuttered with a demure smile. He was never good at talking to other dragonesses. No matter how hard he tried. Eclipse found it comical and controlled herself from laughing. "It's a-awesome to m-meet you."

"It's awesome to meet you, too." she giggled at the fire dragon's shyness.

"Good, good. You're welcome to come with us to temple, Eclipse, if you need a place to stay. Now that that's settled let us return to the temple." Cyril interrupted abruptly. "We've got a surprise for you since the war against Malefor has finally ended."

"What's the surprise?" Spyro inquired, but the ice dragon was already leaping into the sky with his wings at full span. Terrador, Ember, and Flame also leapt into the air like graceful leopards and beckoned for them to follow. Eager to learn what the surprise was Spyro and Cynder followed them into the sky. Eclipse was the last to follow as she sighed and flapped her wings and joined the party of dragons on the return trip to the temple. Her heart was pumping at a live pace and her mind was still skeptical at how accepting the dragons were to her since they barely knew anything about her. _I wish I could share a reunion as beautiful as this one only with my parents. But how can I ever be happy without the presence of my mom or dad? How long can I keep this secret before anyone finds out? _

The dark blue dragoness snorted with indifference at how much she asked the questions as if she hadn't already discovered the answer. Without another word, Eclipse and the others hurriedly flew over the verdant canopies of the forest towards the Dragon Temple, oblivious to the dark figure that watched them from a perch of a tree branch. Watching Eclipse and the other dragons fly by with impassive crimson eyes, the dark figure smiled darkly, leapt off his perch, landed on the soft ground, and bounded off in the opposite direction away from the dragons that flew towards the Temple. _Those dark blue scales of hers will make a fitting gift to my master's collection, _the stranger thought with a cackle.


	3. Rise of Savage the Dragon

The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse

Chapter 3: Rise of Savage the Dragon

Lightning and thunder battled each other ferociously for dominance as storm clouds floated above Savage Peak. It was a place that few braves souls dared to travel because of the many secrets and perils that littered its treacherous landscape. Surrounding the mountain were bubbling tar pits that manifested the skeletal remains of animals. Thorn bushes lined the enormous peak's base like a barbed wire fence, preventing any intruders from trespassing. Stone pillars rose mightily over the canopies of the pine trees with guards, wolves clad in metal body armor, occupying each post.

A dark figure suddenly appeared from the abyss of the forest and trotted on two clawed feet towards the mountain. He glanced up at the guards momentarily when he passed their outposts. One of the wolves gave him an all-clear nod. Thanking the lupine guard, the stranger leapt over the thorn bushes at the base of Savage Peak and vaulted his way up cliff edges to his master's lair. Sweat dripped down his face beneath the hood of his cloak. Vultures, black as the storm clouds, circled the peak of the moment searching for a vulnerable target to attack.

The crescendo of booms from the storm clouds rang in the stranger's pointed furry ears. He continued to leap from one rocky ledge to another with such agility and speed that an archer could not mark him with an arrow from a distance. His legs ached from intense jumping and crouching as the thunderheads boomed again and rain began to shower him. However, the cloaked stranger only grunted in perseverance and continued his trek up the mountain.

When he reached his master's lair, the cloaked figure entered the cave opening, carved deep within the mountain, removed his cloak to reveal that he was muscular wolf with reddish-brown fur and piercing crimson eyes. Two deep scars formed a small "X" across his muzzle and reminded him of the fights he had when he was a young cub. As the wolf went deeper into the damp cave, he inspected the interior of the cave with keen interest at how much it changed since he had been gone.

Clusters of crystals poked at him from the ceiling and floor in shades of red, blue, and purple and barely illuminated the stone tunnel. The rancid stench of bat guano, sulfur, and brimstone attacking his smell receptors made the wolf wrinkle his nose with revulsion. Small puddles of underground water rippled around his bare furry feet as he walked deeper and deeper into the core of the mountain. His ears perked up when he heard the raspy breathing of a large beast several feet away and dashed further into the cave, hoping there was still time to inform his master.

When he arrived at his destination, the wolf saw his master, a large dark green dragon speckled with yellow-green spots he knew as Savage; he knelt down on one knee as a sign of respect. The dragon was busy gazing into the crystalline surface of a wide puddle of water before him. His face was contorted into a wicked smile as his minion approached.

"What news have you brought, Ludon?" the dragon demanded.

"The dragons are travelling back to the temple, Master Savage." The wolf replied rising to his feet again to speak face to face with his leader. "There's a lunar dragoness and purple dragon among the group." A malicious smile crossed Ludon's muzzle. "I've already retrieved the scales of her parents and it shouldn't be difficult to get her scales. But what do we do about the purple dragon? He surely will try to thwart my attempt."

"Simple my pet," Savage replied. His scales bristled with anger at the mere mention of the word purple dragon because he envied them for being able to possess four elemental breaths while he only possessed one: Earth. Glaring at his faithful minion, he growled, "You will kill him as well and take his scaly pet as well. It may not contain the essence of Galana, but it will still have value to my collection."

"I understand, sir, but what is it that you want with the scales of the lunar dragons?" Ludon asked curiously, with a note of suspicion in his voice.

Savage recognized the hint of mistrust and advanced towards the wolf with an incensed expression. Ludon backed up a couple of steps, afraid that he angered his master and would be killed for sure. But the death blow did not come as he began to cower under his acrimonious glare. But Savage stopped his intimidation technique and stared down at the wolf with utter annoyance, self-restraint, and fury in his eyes.

"It's very simple if you listen, you bumbling idiot." Savage growled. "The lunar dragons possess a rare element that no one, not even the purple dragons themselves can master themselves. An element that is capable of bringing the world to its knees, opening the portal of Convexity, and other countless things that I know not of at the moment. It's an element with a limitless that is locked away and can only be accessed through a lunar dragon's scales: Moon-fire. It's an element that I deserve to rightfully claim as my own and use at my own disposal."

"Moon-fire," Ludon echoed. The wolf never heard of such an element existing in the world. He had only learned off the elements of Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, Shadow, Wind, and Light.

"Yes, Moon-fire," Savage repeated irritably. "It's a very powerful element said to be stronger than all the other elements because it is power drawn from the celestial heavens. But that doesn't concern you right now. What does is concern you is bringing me that dark blue scale pelt of that lunar dragoness? Now leave my sight or I tear you to shreds. Go!!!!"

"Yes, Master Savage." Ludon nodded obediently, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Then the wolf bowed, turned, and dashed out of the cave without another word. When the wolf was out of sight, Savage walked back over to his spot next the large puddle and looked at the murky image of Eclipse and the others soaring over the evergreen forest.

"Cimera!" Savage called.

Suddenly, a cloaked, snow white, arctic fox in a green tunic and skirt with brown eyes appeared before him in a wisp of cold air as if she were one with the wind. Showing respect for the dragon that requested her presence, she curtsied and stared at her master waiting for his command. "What is your wish, my liege." She said in a respectful voice.

"I want you to keep a constant surveillance on Ludon while he's on his mission. Don't let him notice you following you. I'm do not entirely trust that Ludon is loyal to me."

"As you wish, Master Savage," Cimera said nodding her head, letting a small smile creep across her muzzle. "What do I do if you he fails the mission, sir?""

"Kill him," Savage replied dryly. "And finish what he started. I grow weary of his services and wait for long periods of time for him to accomplish his mission, but he has become incompetent and I do not tolerate failure or incompetence. Now, go! Keep to the shadows as you observe him. Go!"

With incredible speed and dexterity, Cimera nodded and sprinted off after Ludon with feathery soft against the damp stone floor. Once the arctic fox had left the area, Savage once again looked down on the puddle to see Terrador occupy the surface with a relaxed expression adorning his face. A deranged smile suddenly crossed Savage's face. "We'll see who rightfully deserves to be master of Earth and ruler of world once I obtain the power of Moon-fire, little brother." With that he uttered a loud, raspy laugh that reverberated through the depths of the mountain and past the outposts and through the forest. The world seems to be oblivious at the moment as a new evil began its ascent of power in the peaceful land—the rise of a savage.


	4. A Celebration to Remember

The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse

Chapter 4: A Celebration to Remember

Warfang was alive with the energetic hustle and bustle of dragons, moles, and the cheetahs of Avalar preparing for the arrival of the esteemed hero who saved them from oblivion. Extravagant banners and streamers of gold, purple, green, and blue were expertly draped from stone pillars and buildings. Enormous plates of roasted sheep, chicken, beef, grilled vegetables, and baked bread were delivered all over the dragon city, even to the Dragon Temple. Musicians of all sorts strolled up and down the pathways, playing wondrous tunes that pleased and helped calm some of the stressed civilians who worked hard to make the celebration perfect and memorable. However, some folks thought they were going overboard with the decorations and entertainment, but they didn't let them know since the party would commence at the Dragon Temple.

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Volteer and Hunter stood outside in the patio area of the Dragon Temple scanning for the afternoon sky for the search party to return. Fervor mingled within the Electric Guardian's inner being as he shifted from paw to paw, asking if the cheetah a question every five minutes. Hunter was excited as well but didn't let it show as he calmly looked up into the sky.

"Do you think they will return? Should we send another search party? They have been lost for some time now. What do you think, Hunter?"

"I think you should be quiet and patient, my friend. They will come. You must have faith in them."

"I do have faith in them," Volteer shot back. "I'm just worried for their safety."

The cloaked cheetah said nothing. Volteer was right for one thing, the search party had been gone for an unusually long period of time. But he didn't believe that anything had befallen them because the evil that was now eradicated from all parts of the world. Still, he had some doubts of what could be taking them so long.

Suddenly, seven figures appeared in distance and headed towards Hunter and Volteer with great speed and grace. At first the both of them thought their eyes were fooling them, but upon closer scrutiny of the blue physique of Cyril, the duo breathed sighs of relief after waiting for a prolonged amount of time. Volteer, overwhelmed with such enthusiasm, danced around a couple times and shot random arcs of electricity into the air. One of them almost struck the smiling cheetah that ducked and shot the electric dragon an angry glare that turned into grin. "Next time, try to show some restraint. I don't want paralyzed."

"Sorry." Volteer smiled sheepishly and nodded apologetically since he had an intellectual yet erratic demeanor about him. As Hunter and Volteer glanced back up into the sky, they noticed that someone else was accompanying Cyril, Terrador, Spyro, and Cynder, a dark blue dragoness with a silver underbelly and wings. Both of them exchanged looks of interest and confusion at who the stranger was and how she encountered the search party as they reached the temple patio area.

They hovered over the area as Volteer and Hunter moved back to let them land. Once the group had landed the cheetah and electric dragon rushed over to greet them with a collection of smiles.

"Thank the Ancestors; you guys are still in one piece." Volteer's voice was filled with a note of diminishing worry and growing excitement. He looked from Cyril to Terrador who only grinned at how comical and weird he sounded.

"It's all right Volteer; we managed to find Spyro and Cynder safely." Cyril boasted. Then with a hinting smile he gestured to Spyro and Cynder and asked, "Is the surprise ready for our guests of honor? They've been so anxious to know what it is."

"It's simply excellent, heart-warming, and good to see you to live and healthy again." Volteer turned to the two young dragons that smiled warmly. "Keen to find out what the surprise, eh? Well, don't worry. You'll learn in a brief moment." Abruptly, his golden eyes glinted with inquisitiveness as they caught sight of Eclipse. "Ah, and what pray tell, is your name young dragoness? You're a curious sight."

The young dark blue dragoness felt herself blush underneath her scales at someone taking interest in her. Not many dragons desired to converse with her when she lived in Lunar Meadows because of her secret and ridiculed her for being different from them in every way. But now as she stood here at the Dragon Temple, she felt like she was home, even though this was not her actually abode.

"My name is Eclipse," she said with a sweet smile and slight bow of her head.

Volteer bowed his head and response and introduced himself with such courtesy and warmth that Eclipse felt it was rude not to be polite to the dragon. "You may have the pleasure of addressing me as Volteer. And I am the Electric Guardian here at the Dragon Temple. It's a pleasure to meet you on such short notice."

"And you as well," Eclipse said politely. She thought the electric dragon was very loquacious in his speech but kept the thought to herself. She then noticed the cloaked cheetah take his hood and revealed his handsome face.

"I'm Hunter of Avalar," the cheetah greeted with a toothy smile.

After the cheetah introduced himself, he and Volteer turned to the rest of the group with big grins on their face at the surprise Spyro and Cynder would behold in a minute.

"Now that were united once again," Volteer continued, beckoning the group towards the door of the temple. "Let us show you what the surprise is. I'm sure you're dying to know."

"Of course," Spyro and Cynder chuckled in unison.

Consequently, Volteer and Hunter nodded and headed towards the entrance of the temple. Spyro and the others followed with quick footsteps, obviously wanting to understand what was happening. _I wonder what they've got planned going on in the Temple, _Spyro thought with an eager smile as they neared the front door of the Temple, which lead to the Training Room. _Whatever it is it has to do with our triumph over Malefor. And yet…I feel that even though I'm the hero, the purple dragon of legend, and the savior of the world, I still can't live a normal life like other dragons. My whole life has just been a path of fighting and protecting, never resting or relishing the comforts of being a normal dragon. But over the years, I'd come to enjoy the thrill of fighting, and the long journey I took with Cynder. It's even unfair how everyone will treat Cynder with ill will because of her irreversible past. No matter what they say about her, I still love her and want to be with her till the end of time. _

Lost in his thoughts for a moment, Spyro turned to look at Cynder and saw a glint of worry and fear in her eyes and a frown scrawled on her face. Something told him that she was not going to like what was going to happen next. She feared that civilians would frown upon her presence and debase her with maledictions and taunts. Spyro understood her anxiety at meeting the civilians she had attacked and hurt in the past, knowing that they would not forgive her so easily. Thoughtfully, the purple dragon draped his right wing over her back and caressed the sleek scales lovingly.

Cynder snapped her head towards Spyro and noticed the mien of endearment that was glowing in his rich violet eyes. She didn't know what to make of the chivalrous gesture. Her heart fluttered like a nightingale as he moved the wing across her back again. _Okay, I can sense that Spyro's trying to ease my frazzled nerves and make me forget my past, but it's hard to keep a straight face and get on people's good side after I had inflicted on them misfortune and misery. But as long as I got Spyro by my side, I will be able to get through this day. I'm so glad someone cares about me. _

Once the group reached the door to the Training Room, the doors creaked open revealing a pitch black interior which made Spyro and Cynder exchange confused looks. Volteer and Hunter continued to walk through the complete darkness with the group trailing close behind. Eclipse could hear the heavy breathing of the Dragon Elders that mingled with the faint ones of hers and the young dragons . Eclipse felt and wondered why she was so alone and afraid in the absolute darkness with her heart beating at a break-neck pace. She wished she could have some intimate handsome dragon caress her with such tenderness, compliment her on her unmistakable beauty she exhibited, and confess how much he loved and cared about her with every scale on his body. _Will I ever be happy? Will I ever fall in love? Spyro and Cynder are so deep in love as well as Flame and Ember and I've yet find my soul mate. I hate being so lonely. _

After five minutes of walking in complete darkness, Eclipse heard the sound of Volteer's and Hunter's footfalls ebb away as they came to a stop. Everyone behind the two guides stopped and froze in place wondering why they had to sit in the darkness. Suddenly, the Training Room flared to life with the flicker of its ceilings lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Spyro and Cynder gasped to see every civilian of Warfang and Avalar here in the Dragon Temple. A throng of dragons, moles, and cheetahs with cheerful smiles and appreciative waves greeted the group. Streamers of purple and gold embellished each corner of the Training Room, balloons pushed at the surface of the ceiling trying to escape their captors, dozens of tables with round plush chairs were cluttered around the large room, and a makeshift stage sat in the center of the Training Room where the dragon statue was discretely hidden underneath. An ornate white and gold banner hung from one corner of the room to the other. It read: Welcome Home Spyro!

"You guys threw us a party?" Spyro said, still skeptical to behold the sight of all the people he had met over the past few years. Kane of Atlawa waved at Spyro, Chief Prowlus nodded in Spyro's direction with the biggest of smiles, and even Mole-Yair seemed to be there, leaning on his wooden cane.

"Of course, Spyro," replied the Electric Guardian. "After the extensive journey you've had battling golems and other enemies, fighting Malefor, and risking your life to save and restore the world. You deserve something for you all you've given. And this party was a big way of saying thank you."

"I don't have anything else to say but thank you." Spyro's voice poured out with nervousness and excitement that had been held for him and Cynder. However, he felt bad for taking all the credit in saving the world with him when Cynder had risked her life countless times and helped him defeat Malefor. "This is all very great and I'm grateful for all the appreciation, but I can't take all the credit for saving the world. After all Cynder was there to help me every step of the way. I couldn't have done this without her."

Cynder jerked her head to look at Spyro in shock. _What the heck is he doing? Why is he trying to get everyone to notice me and give me thanks? They won't give me some pat on the back or thank you. They'll just give me crazy looks. Sure, I stuck by him since the journey began and helped him out in some tough spots, but that doesn't mean everybody's going to let that memory of me being vicious and evil long ago slip away. Not now, not ever, they'll always despise and loathe having me stand around now. _

"Well, we say you're welcome bro," a familiar voice said. Spyro and Cynder saw the golden glow of a dragonfly they knew all too well: Sparx. "Now let's quit yapping and get our party on, eh? What do you say big guy?"

"What do I say?" Volteer echoed. "I say, let the party begin without a further ado."

Consequently, the party sparked to life like an electric current and music began to play, wafting into the spacious room, and swimming from one ear to the next in a teasing display that awakened the inner party animal within everyone. Volteer walked further into the Training Room and started to dance with a group of dragons, utter rapture and delight electrified his body as he grooved to the beat. Hunter made his way over to one of the tables and took a seat next a female cheetah that was dining on a hot plate of food.

Cyril made his way over to Chief Prowlus and Mole-Yair, making light conversation about their experiences during the war with Malefor with laughs, giggles, and exclamations.

Terrador, being the silent, warrior-type, made his way over to the concessions table and started to fill his own plate full of delicious food of various varieties.

As the party continued its delightful festivities, Spyro and Cynder made their way over to table, weaving in and out of the dense throng of singing and dancing dragons, moles, and cheetahs. Eclipse, lost in all the mirthful revelry, worked her way through the crowd and settled down at a round, blue-clothed table with a deep sigh. She glanced over at Spyro and Cynder gazing romantically at each other at nearby table; clearly they were nuzzling each other and exchanging heart-felt words to each other. She felt a bit envious, yet overwhelming happy for the two falling in love with each other. The two seemed to make the most beautiful couple despite their differences in lifestyles, past, and elements. Eclipse wished she could experience such infatuation as the two dragons as hot tears began to cascade down her cheeks. _What…what chance do I have of finding a mate and love as heart-warming and divine as that. I'm just a-a-a miserable lunar dragon with a dark secret and misfortune hanging around me like a curtain. What hope do I have now that I've got no family, mate, or hope? _

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked, jolting the dark blue dragoness from her thoughts.

Eclipse swiveled her head around to see a handsome young dragon standing in front of her table. Wiping at away her tears, the young dragoness nodded and blinked, taking in the mysterious dragon's appearance. He had golden scales that seemed to mimic the sun's bright luminosity and crimson eyes that were as kind and sweet like sumptuous cherries. Orange streaks crawled up his sides like hungry snakes adorning his body in a tribal fashion. Even his orange underbelly and wings intrigued and piqued her interest. His chest was embellished with an occult yellow birthmark in the shape of the sun. Moreover, the birthmark shared more than one spot and had another spot on his forehead. Not only that, but his wings seemed to brighten in color and contrast under light making her wince and shut her eyes.

"Oh sorry," the gold dragon said furling his outstretched wings. "I didn't mean to blind you like that. My body is like a big mirror whenever I'm near light. My name's Sunspot. What's yours?"

"E-E-Eclipse," she replied nervously, a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Eclipse," Sunspot echoed her name with a grin. "An alluring name full of beauty and mystery, I like it. Why aren't you enjoying the party? You're friends over there seem to?" Eclipse said nothing, as she cut a sideways glance back at Spyro and Cynder who seemed to be dining on food and looking at the party-goers. Turning back to the gold dragon, she answered with a laugh, "I don't know anyone else here except Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and the Dragon Elders. Besides, Spyro and Cynder are more interested in each other than the party."

"That's okay," the gold dragon smiled. "I hardly know anyone here. We can mingle with everyone and get acquainted and still enjoy the party." Then, boldly, Sunspot took a step towards the hesitant dragoness that smiled at his audacious gesture to invade her personal space. Consequently, he bowed to her in a chivalrous manner with a sly grin plastered across his muzzle. "Would you care to dance with me my lovely dark duchess?"

Still shy after meeting the handsome, Eclipse began to stumble over her words as she tried to answer his request. Her heart fluttered about like a caged bird and the blood rushed to her cheeks. _C'mon, Eclipse, don't be such a dolt, go for it. Dance with the hunk of a dragon. What've you got to lose, _the voice inside her head asked. _How about my dignity, my lunch, and my sanity? _Eclipsed shot back at the voice, disliking its willingness to be within close proximity of the dragon. _He's so suave and charismatic, but I can't be sure if this was meant to be. If he could be the soul mate I've been wishing for. But how do I know if it's meant be. Well there's only one way to find out for sure, _her inner voice murmured. _Fine, you win. I'll play along for now…_

With a nonchalant grin spread across her face like fresh linens draped across a bed, Eclipse nodded and hopped of her plush chair in front of Sunspot. When she landed right next to him, the young dragoness followed him to the center of the dance floor. Her heart thumped in her scaled breast fairly quick as if it would explode.

Eclipse felt jittery at being the new creature on the block as she glanced at the hyperactive movements of her fellow party-goers. She felt like she didn't belong here, especially with people she was unfamiliar. _If they discovered my secret, they wouldn't hesitate to exile me from their city, _Eclipse thought, ready to turn away and head for her seat.

She considered returning to her seat not wanting to make a complete fool of herself as she pivoted on her hind feet and turned to pad back to her table. But before the dragoness could take the first step, she sensed a small tug on her tail and saw Sunspot grasping her tail.

"What's wrong, Eclipse?" His voice laced with deep concern. "We haven't even began to dance or talk to people. You're not scared are you?" the gold dragon teased, giving her tail a playful tug.

"I'm not scared." Her own words betrayed her because Sunspot noticed how her legs tremble as if they were about to give way to her weight. Eclipse noticed how the young dragon looked at her with a shade of understanding and kindness coloring his face.

"It's no big deal if you're scared, Eclipse. And you don't have to deny it. If it makes you feel any better I'm frankly quite frightened being around so many people. I'll be here to help you out. C'mon, let's get our slow-jam on."

Before Eclipse could reply, Sunspot embraced her in a tight hug and lifted her and him on their hind legs and started to waltz in each other's arms. Surprised by the sudden action the young dragon chose to take, Eclipse gave him a dark look, but he only grinned toothily at her. As the two of them continued to dance, Spyro and Cynder exchanged a few kisses and hugs of their own. The romantic fire burned invisibly between them as Spyro gazed into Cynder's sapphire eyes and Cynder looked back into his amethyst orbs.

How could anyone force as evil as Malefor silence this love? How could someone as annoying as Ember? How would Eclipse adjust to the new home she would settle in as she conversed with Sunspot?

These questions lingered in the celebratory atmosphere as the four young dragons enjoyed the party as it continued for hours on end. No occupant was aware of the muscular lupine silhouette that began to descend towards the Dragon Temple with appalling faint foot falls to come and ruin the party. Eclipse and Sunspot were still holding each other close after ten minutes of dancing and chatting with each other about their past lives. Eclipse was curious when she found out that he was a sun dragon and that he was the last of his kind and possessed a strange element that he refused to tell her. However, she didn't want to put him at unease with such a personal question, even though he asked her what her element was as she in turn never revealed to him the secret.

Eventually, the party concluded and the guests shuffled outside the temple doors to return home. The Dragon Elders, grateful for the effort in designing the party, thanked the guests for their help and bid them farewell. Once the training room had been cleared, the only occupants who remained were Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Eclipse, Sunspot, and the Elders.

Curious about whom Sunspot was the Dragon Elders, Ember, and Flame questioned him and wondered why he had still stayed behind when all the other guests had left. Truthfully, he admitted that he desired to stay at the Dragon Temple and that he had no home or family. When they asked why he had no abode to go to or family, Sunspot said nothing keeping his head toward the ground, holding back the tears which contained the painful memories he locked away deep within his soul. Deciding that it was best not to upset the dragon with a million questions, the Dragon Elders told Sunspot that he could stay, cleaned up the mess left behind in the training room, and returned to their sleeping quarters with tired nods to the group of young dragons.

The young dragons left the training room reflecting on the moments at the party with audible laughs, giggles, and sighs.

"So Spyro," Ember began. "How is the relationship with Cynder? Is she treating you alright?"  
"Yes, Ember," Spyro replied gritting his teeth, "and she is treating my just fine, maybe even better. Why do you ask?"

"No reason at all just curious," the pink dragoness replied as she snuggled next to Flame's side. The mere brush of her pink scales against his red ones made the young dragon blush furiously despite the appearance being unnoticeable.

Cynder only snorted. _Liar, that pink nuisance is just trying to steal him away from me. Or she's just jealous because she is not Spyro's mate, too bad for her. Well, she still has Flame to keep her company so her life will have some meaning to it. _

Ignoring the sound the black dragoness made, Ember nuzzled her crimson lover and friend and lead him down the long winding corridor with her tail intertwined in his. Returning her signs of affection as they disappeared around the corner, Flame nuzzled Ember and licked at her neck making the pink dragoness giggle with glee and childlike innocence.

"Thank the Ancestors she's gone." Spyro breathed.

"Why are so happy about that?" Sunspot asked with a questioning expression.

Spyro was about to tell him when Cynder suddenly shoved him to the side as a volley of daggers whizzed through the air, past their heads, and planted themselves firmly into the wall. Stunned by the whole spectacle, Eclipse and Sunspot exchanged wary looks and took a quick glance at the thrown projectiles. Then they scanned the corridor for any signs of movement and scent, but no one else seemed to be wandering the halls.

"That was a close call," Spyro said rising to his feet in a daze. And after a moment of seeing the knives jutting from the wall, he looked at Cynder with a deep grin of gratitude. "Thanks, Cynder. I owe you big time."

"I'll keep that I mind." Cynder grinned slyly as they turned to examine the strange weapons that had been hurled at them from out of the blue.

Each knife varied in different sizes, some were crafted with elegant metal, gem-encrusted hilts, while others were simple wooden hilts. All them were inch submerged an inch deep in the wall. Their steel blades glinted under the dim lights with an ominous aura that seem to awaken the fear and suspicion with Eclipse as she began to yank the daggers from the wall. She scrutinized each one with keen silver eyes trying to piece together what message the assailant was sending. Some of them she recognized instantly as the same weapons that were you used to kill her parents while others were foreign to her eyes. A starting realization surged down her spine like a cold chill and she instantly knew who the intended target was.

"Why would some want to kill Spyro?" Sunspot asked rubbing a paw across his chin cognitively. "He's the legend and saved everybody's butt from certain destruction and someone already tries to kill after the world becomes peaceful."

"I don't think Spyro was the intentional target," Eclipse muttered placing the ten daggers on the ground. She turned back to see looks of confusion her friends' faces. The dark blue dragoness sighed deeply and explained what she meant, deciding on whether to confess her secret, "Whoever the person was he or she wanted to kill me. Spyro was just caught in the cross-hairs the assailants."

"But how do you know?" Cynder asked.

"Because these were the same daggers used to kill my parents," Eclipse replied bluntly hearing them gasp in shock. She closed her eyes for a moment as an image of her parents lying in motionless in a pool of blood flashes through her mind like a camera taking a photograph. Shaking her head repeatedly to remove the perturbing thought, the dragoness continued. "Whoever this assailant is definitely the one who killed my parents no doubt about it and he's close by, ready to finish the job and erase me from existence."

"Why does this murderer want to kill you so badly?" Spyro asked with concern. "There's nothing of worth that he'll achieve from murdering you."

"Actually, there is…" Eclipse countered lowering her head a bit. Guilt at not having told the secret welled up within her.

"What do you mean?"

"The murderer wants to kill me for my scaly pelt because I'm a lunar dragon and I possess a rare, powerful, and dangerous element that no one else possesses: Moon-fire."

Spyro and Cynder's jaws dropped at that moment in surprise. Never before had they met a dragon as special as her. The two had heard of fire, earth, ice, and earth dragons, but never a lunar dragon. They stared at Eclipse in admiration and unfathomable interest. At that moment, Sunspot spoke up breaking the silence after hearing the revelation with one of his own.

"Interesting, I kinda recognize these daggers too. Yeah, now I remember them perfectly. Those daggers were that used to kill my parents and sister, Sunflower. I didn't see the bastard who killed them, but I took a gander at the daggers he carried with him. By the way, I'm a sun dragon and I possess an element called Sun-fire."

"Wow!" Spyro and Cynder exclaimed in unison.

"You two possess special elements and abilities. That's fantastic!" Spyro said with an excited squeal.

"It's more than fantastic, it's unbelievable." Cynder remarked impishly punching Spyro on the arm.

"Uh, yeah, but I think Eclipse is even more fantastic than me with her element and her beauty." Sunspot said rubbing his side against the dark blue dragoness's side romantically.  
Eclipse purred in rapture of the brush of his golden scales against her midnight blue ones, but snapped out of the moment of pleasure and slapped her crescent-shaped tail blade against in Sunspot's flanks making him yelp.

"You're just saying that to make me feel divine," she teased as she rubbed against his side and returned to her normal behavior.

"Is the flattery working its charm?" Sunspot grinned with a flicker of renewed affection for his newfound lover.

"Somewhat, but it'll take a lot more than that to please me." The dark blue dragoness said. She and Sunspot turned back to Spyro and Cynder who had been watching the scene with heightened curiosity. Eclipse and Sunspot blushed in unison at sharing a moment of fancy for each other since they just met. After minutes of silence, the group decided to go to sleep and talk about the incident without another word. Thoughtfully, Spyro and Cynder showed the two new dragons to their rooms and talked alone as they headed for their own rooms as Eclipse and Sunspot settled in.

"They're going to make wonderful mates." Cynder said with a big smile.

"And how would you know that, my love?" Spyro asked, chuckling.

"Dragoness's intuition," Cynder said, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, they were made for each other. He's a sun dragon, last of his kind. She's a lunar dragon, last of her kind. They match up perfectly."

"Like you and me," Spyro said, nuzzling her cheek in endearment.

Cynder kissed him on the snout and nuzzled his cheek. "They're definitely like you and me." She said in agreement as the two exchanged one last kiss and embraced each other and finally departed to their own rooms. Pale blue effulgence of the full moon bathed the Dragon Temple in a coat of light as a shadowy muscular lupine shape crept over the roof tops, undetected by the sleeping dragons.

"You're scaly blue pelt will be mine, young dragon!" Ludon growled. He glanced up at the moon and let out a loud howl as if he were paying homage to the goddess that blessed him with his skills, his disposition, and his furry appearance.

To Be Continued….

**Author's Note**: Let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter. I would really appreciate it if you suggested anything to make the next chapter interesting. This story is a work in progress. By the way, who's your favorite OC in this story?

**Note to Authors and Their OC's: **You are all cordially invited to attend and join in on my award show, Dragon Realm Awards that honors Spyro fanfic writers and their OC's and Spyro characters for their outstanding achievements, writing, and accomplishments. You and Your OC's can do performances or present awards or even help announce the award presenters or even do both. The sky's the limit. It's not too late join in on the fun. If you're interested in nominating someone for an award, performances, or presenting an award just PM me or tell me in your review.

P.S. All of you great Spyro fanfic writers get a **Dragon Writer of Achievement Award** for being great friends, writers, readers, and reviewers.

OnyxtheDragon17


	5. Secrets RevealedPart 1

The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed—Part 1

The next morning, the young dragons slowly awoke from their realistic dreams to begin the day anew. Eclipse was the first one to get up being a light sleeper. With a small yawn, she sat up in her plush marshmallow-like bed to examine her surroundings.

To her right soft rays of sunlight poured into the room and spilled across the stone floor like freshly brewed coffee. And to her left, she saw bookshelf filled with volumes of written works that she had never seen before with a mahogany desk sitting adjacent to it. Its dusty surface was blank of any objects or stationery.

Everything in the room made her feel nostalgic about her home in Lunar Meadows and the life she knew only as a memory. The sight of the bookshelf and the oval carpet near her bed reminded her of the times she would sit with her father and listen to him tell wonderful stories.

She reminisced about how he told her stories about love, stories about adventure, even stories about her ancestors, the lunar dragons, which intrigued Eclipse the most because she had little knowledge about her heritage. Until her father told her the tale of the first lunar dragon, Galana.

He had told her that Galana was the Mother of Lunar Dragons because the wise elder dragons believed that she took two scales from her body and molded them into two draconic forms. And from those two forms became the next lunar dragons, Elipticus and Nebula. Both lunar dragons were taught by their mother the secrets of a mysterious element that the land-dwelling elemental dragons never even heard of: Moon-Fire.

This element was no ordinary element like Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. It was an omnipotent element with limitless special characteristics and qualities that outclassed, outmatched, and even bested the other elements in any situation.

Moon-Fire endowed lunar dragons with the abilities of telekinesis, foresight, telepathy, and other astounding powers that some feared and others envied. Moreover, this element allowed the dragons to also do things that were best left hidden in the dark such as being able to open up portals to the Dark Realms, being able to control others with their mind, or being able to absorb the intensity and power of elements and channel it into a unstoppable torrent of blue flames, crystals, or arcs depending on the element absorbed.

Eclipse shuddered at the mere fact that she possessed all those abilities which were locked away within her turquoise form. She felt proud that she was gifted and special; nevertheless, the young dragoness was afraid because the responsibility and consequences of her actions would affect the world greatly. _Somehow, I've got to learn to use my powers wisely or the world will be plunged in darkness, _Eclipse told herself silently.

Stretching her lithe body, she smiled at how the sun massaged her cold blue scales with its invisible warm fingers. Her taut muscles from last night's sleep elongated and relaxed with each movement of her body. After her brief stretch to get her blood circulating, Eclipse casually hopped off her bed and padded towards her bedroom door. A small smile adorned her maw as she opened it and strolled outside wondering if anyone else had arose from their sleeping quarters. She needed someone to confide her secret, someone to understand that her powers could create as well as destroy.

Fortunately, she bumped into someone she started to fall in love ever since arriving at the Dragon Temple: Sunspot. The gold dragon yawned a bit and stared at Eclipse with half-sleep, gold eyes. To her those eyes reminded her of the rich sunrises that she used to gaze at for hours in Lunar Meadows.

"H-H-Hi Sunspot," Eclipse stammered with a bashful smile. "How are you doing? I didn't know you were up this early."

"Well good morning to you too my dark duchess."

Eclipse smirked and gave him a playful swipe at his shoulder and giggled. "You always have some suave compliment hiding behind your jokes, don't you?"

"I have my moments," he said with a goofy chuckle. "So what are you up to?"

"Enjoying the day, of course, who'd want to sleep all the time?"

"Touché, but what are you really up to?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much at the moment, c'mon, Eclipse you can tell me. I'm not going to blab about it."

"I don't know. It has to do with something with my element."

"You mean Moon-Fire?"

Eclipse said nothing and nodded quietly. "But not just that, I want to get to the bottom of what happened last night."

Sunspot took a step closer to the lunar dragon and placed a paw on her shoulder. When she looked at her friend, she noticed a gleam of understanding and questioning shone on his face. He said, "Don't worry so much about what occurred the night before. I know those daggers scared the horns off you and me, but that don't mean anything as long as we stick together."

"I know, but it just really bugs me that someone wants me dead."

"That's crazy why would someone want to murder you?"

Eclipse sighed deeply and gave him an _isn't-it-freaking-obvious _look.

"Because you're a lunar dragon," Sunspot said.

The young dragoness nodded quietly wanting to tell him everything about her life and what it meant to be a lunar dragon. However, she restrained herself and tried to change the subject hoping to wash away the worry and concern like an ocean current.

Eclipse smiled toothily to Sunspot concealing her trepidation that slowly expanded within her confines like an inflating balloon. She feared for her life and Sunspot's. _How can I tell him my secret when there's a killer on the loose hunting me for my scales? Everyone here is in complete danger if I stay here. But where could I go if I left the temple? I don't have a home to go to anymore. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have all this special powers. _

"Eclipse….are you okay?" Sunspot asked softly.

"Yes, yes, I was…just lost in my thoughts for a moment." Eclipse replied. "I'm really worried for my life, yours, and others because of my secret."

"Well, I'm sure if you just tell me. It would make you feel a whole lot better."

Eclipse frowned and thought on the idea of confiding to him but thought better of it. "No, it would be better if you and the others should know as a group. That way you'll be prepared for this mystery killer."

"Okay, but don't beat up yourself too much." Sunspot said with a bright flamboyant smile that rivaled with that of the suns. His pearly white choppers glinted in the soft sheen of light. "If this so-called killer comes knocking and wants to get his claws on you, he'll have to rumble with me first."

Feeling her heart glow with delight and amusement at how brave and chivalrous Sunspot acted, Eclipse brightened and nuzzled him on the cheek and said, "I'm glad to have a strong and handsome dragon like you at my side defending. But I don't think I need 24-hour protection, I can take care of myself. Still, I'm happy to have friend looking out for me."

"Even if that friend happens to be a walking light bulb," Sunspot grinned.

Eclipse laughed, remembering the moment she met him and how his scales sparkled brilliantly, nearly blinding her. "Yes, even a walking light bulb like you."

"Or a lovely dark duchess like you," Sunspot said in a teasing voice.

"Always complimenting me on my appearance, aren't you." She smiled giving him a smack on the flank with her crescent-shaped tail blade.

"Hehehe, can you blame me?" Sunspot grinned returning her playful gesture. Sneakily, he rubbed the tip of his tail-blade along the underside of Eclipse's belly causing the dragoness to start and flash him a warning glance.

"Easy there Sonny, I feel all cuddly inside being next to you, but we've got to focus on resolving this conflict before it spreads like wildfire." She paused noticing a frown appear her friends face and added, "Still, that doesn't mean I'm not in the mood to snuggle up. We'll have time to be alone. Just you and me. Okay?"

"Sure thing, my lovely dark duchess," Sunspot replied in a deep suave voice.

"Could you stop calling me that, I do have a name."

"I know, but it makes you sound sophisticated and beautiful every time I say it." Nuzzling her slender snout with his Sunspot grinned with a look of humor and love in his golden eyes and added, "Besides, it has a nice ring to it."

"I suppose it does, Sonny." Eclipse remarked. "I suppose it does."

Consequently, the dark blue dragoness nuzzled him back and casually padded down the temple urging Sunspot to follow with the flick of her tail. The two dragons happily walked together with their tails intertwined and their wings beating vibrantly in the morning sunlight. Both of them were unaware of the looming presence of Ludon who hid himself outside the temple, waiting for his moment to strike like a hungry cobra.

To Be Continued…

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. I've been working so hard on the Dragon Realm Awards and other new stories that it took up most of my time to update my older stories. Part two of Secrets Revealed will be up as soon as I finish the second chapter of the Dragon Realms Best Dance Crew. **

**If you can check out my other stories if you can like **_TLOM: Chaotic Beginnings, Dragon Realm Idol 2, and the Dragon Lovers Songfic and Poetry Slam_ their really good stories too. I haven't gotten many reviews from them lately.

Keep up the good writing everybody,

Sincerely,

OnyxtheDragon17


	6. Secrets Revealed Part 2

The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse

**Sorry for the long update, I've been feeling very stressed lately and could hardly stay happy. And I had to take a break for a while with all the stories I write. But that doesn't mean I won't keep writing. In this chapter you will find out what makes Eclipse so special and sought after Savage and Ludon.**

**Also, I've finished my character bios, plot, and setting for my novel **_Ringtail Dreams___**and am currently working on the first prologue and chapter. And man, I can't wait to start writing it! YEAH! **

**By the way, Cimera, Ludon, Savage, Eclipse, and Sunspot belong to me. **

**Anyway …. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 6-Secrets Revealed-Part 2

_Days come and nights go _

_Secrets revealed _

_Never leave the curious in the cold_

_And spur on the envious and bold _

_Perils wake and miracles sleep _

_Secrets revealed _

_May destroy the love you cherish _

_And create the hate you wish could perish _

_Life soars and death lands _

_Secrets revealed _

_Could turn harm the valiant and good_

_And heal the villains who always burned like wood _

_-----_

The morning air worked wonders for Cynder's ebony scales as she stirred in her sleep. She felt ecstatic about the night before at the welcome party, spending the whole time with the one she loved and cared deeply about, Spyro. Her heart fluttered at a rapid, excited pace as she sat up and stretched, relieving the tension in her body. _That was the best sleep I had in years, _Cynder thought happily.

But the dragoness wasn't happy about sleep, she was happy because of Spyro's confession of his love for her. After waiting for so many days or months, the black dragoness felt comforted by the fact that she was loved someone and that someone loved her back.

Despite all the affection Spyro held for she still felt the scornful and loathing expressions of the moles, cheetahs, and other inhabitants of the Dragon Realm….because of the dark deeds she committed. _Dark deeds I wish I had never been forced to do, _Cynder thought bitterly. _I sometimes wonder why Spyro still loves despite all the pain and suffering I caused. _

Thinking deeply on the answer to her reticent reflection, the black dragoness hopped off her bed and padded towards the door. Carefully, she approached her door with silent foot falls, her heart hammering her chest at a lunatic pace. _Could Spyro ever forgive the pandemonium I created? Could he ever forgive a misguided misfit like me? _ Cynder immediately thought no, but she didn't let the answer from stopping her deep urge to see him.

Reaching for the door knob, Cynder turned it and slowly pushed it open to find Spyro standing before her with a warm smile. Specks of sunlight danced across his amethyst eyes displaying his true lovable demeanor. _That's a first. Usually, he's the last to wake up, _Cynder thought giving him a soft smile.

"Hmm, how come you're up so early?" She asked curiously, padding outside into the stone corridor.

"I-I….uh….I-I wanted to see you." His voice was shaky with affection and shyness.

"I know that, but what else?"

"Well…because Eclipse and Sunspot are awake."

"How'd you know?"

"I checked their rooms."

Cynder gave him a dark look, but softened her expression when Spyro lowered his head in shame for intruding in someone's personal quarters.

"I was only making sure they were fine." Spyro said firmly. "They were already gone when I came to their rooms."

Cynder said nothing. She understood that he was concerned about their well-being and safety because of last night's near-death experience. She shuddered at the memory of the glistening daggers, hoping the mysterious assassin was not lurking around any dim-lit corner. Pushing away the rush of fear from her mind, Cynder said, "I understand, Spyro. It's because of the incident last night isn't it?"

The young purple dragon said nothing for a moment and nodded. From the silent unreadable expression he had, Cynder knew he was remembering the failed murder attempt. His tail lowered a bit as he tried to regain his sense of courage. It took a second glance for her to realize a slight trembling of his scales as if he were cold, even though the air was warm with sunshine.

Noticing his fear and uneasiness at the ominous memory, Cynder eased closer to his side and nuzzled him with her smooth body. The slight friction of her scales against his expeditiously comforted him. To the purple dragon, her scales felt like silk or satin. Spyro gazed at her with a grateful look.

"C'mon," Cynder said, "let's go talk to the Elders. Maybe they can figure this situation. "

Consequently, the black dragoness trotted past and beckoned him to follow with a flick of her scythe-blade. As if a switch had been flicked inside his head, Spyro brightened, smiled at Cynder, and came to her side with high spirits and a fluttering heart.

-------

Sitting atop the coarse roof of the Dragon Temple, Ludon basked in the sunlight, preparing for his next attempt to kidnap and kill Eclipse. He sat cross-legged wearing a black cloak and tunic. His salt and pepper fur contrasted with the sorrel shingles of the roof. His turquoise eyes gleamed with the coldness of determination and impatience as he prepared himself.

_That lunar dragon will be mine, _he promised silently. _I'm not crawling back to Master Savage empty handed. But my first try proved unsuccessful and this dragon is not as dim-witted as she appears. _ Sheathing his double-edged sword and dagger, the wolf leaned back and brought a furry paw to his chin to cogitate his next method of choice. _I could just kill her and bring her scaly pelt back to the boss. But that'd be too easy. No fun for me. _

Ludon reveled in seeing his prey beg for mercy and suffer. He had a fetish for pain and torture seeing his victims scream and shout for the blows to stop. However, the wolf knew nothing of mercy. Taking his paw from his chin, Ludon raked his fingers and claws through his long head fur, cautious not to damage his skin with his sharp claws.

Lazily, he scratched the top of his head in deep thought trying to devise a logical or complex plan to get his claws on Eclipse's rare scaly pelt. And while he was scratching, his eyes scanned the lush clearing below until his eyes caught hold of a lone pink shape emerging from the temple.

Sitting bolt upright, the burly wolf hatched an idea within his head and grinned wickedly, his ivory canines glinting like fresh snow. _If I can't come to the lunar dragon, then I'll have to make the lunar dragon come to me. _Leaping to his padded feet, the gray wolf checked to make sure he had all his gear ready, and smiled in satisfaction at everything being accounted for in his inventory. 

Ludon edged forward until he was at the verge of the roof, leering hungrily at the pink dragon that skipped and frolicked about like a rosy cherub. Crouched down with silent breaths, his muscles burning with anticipation, he waited for the right moment to attack. When that moment finally came, Ludon put his plan in to action and pounced.

--------

Cimera, the arctic fox, watched Ludon intensely from the dense canopy of a distant tree. Her green eyes focused intently, keeping her mission in mind. Pulling down the hood of her cloak to let her snow white fur bask in the abundance of light, she observed the gray wolf wondering if he would return to the mission at hand. For if he could not capture the lunar dragon, and then it was her obligation to terminate him and finish what he started.

_What's taking that big oaf so long, _Cimera thought impatiently. _The_ _last time I checked, sitting around meditating and day-dreaming didn't accomplish anything. _Taking a small black spyglass from the leather pouch on her hip, she brought it to her eyes and took a closer look at the wolf. Ludon absentmindedly scratched at his chin and then scratched at his head.

_Having doubts are we, _Cimera said silently, lowering the spyglass from her eyes. _Some bounty hunter you turned out to be. If I could I would've the little lunar whelp in Savage's paws in less than a day. But it is Ludon's objective, not mine….for the moment. _

When she looked back through the spyglass, she noticed he was gone. Worried that she lost sight of him, Cimera turned and leapt over to the next tree to her left. Her landing made her stumble and wobble, but the arctic fox shook it off and looked through her spyglass again. Through the transparent lens, she located the muscular wolf stealthily making his way towards a pink dragon, oblivious to any strange presence.

Cimera put the spy glass back in her pouch and shook her head vigorously, a supercilious smile on her face. _Ludon, you arrogant fool! Using live bait for your schemes, eh? That's very predictable and shrewd…even for a wolf of your blood-thirsty caliber. Pity. Your plan is flawed, and when it doesn't work, I'll be the one to succeed where you failed. _

Turning away from the sight of the menacing wolf, Cimera uttered a light cackle and sat down to concentrate and contact Savage on Ludon's gradual progress.

-------

"Greetings Spyro, Cynder," Cyril said in an affable tone as the two young dragons entered the Chamber of Discussion. The Pool of Visions lay in the center of the five dragons that sat before it with absolute silence.

Greeting everyone with a smile and nod of the head, Spyro and Cynder took a seat next to Eclipse and Sunspot and waited for them to continue speaking. Cyril stared at the two quiet dragons that had their tails intertwined in each other and searched the room for two missing dragons.

"Where's Flame and Ember?" he asked the young dragons.

"Flame's on his way here," Sunspot replied. "Ember said something about taking a walk to get a bit of fresh air, whatever that means."

The Ice Guardian said nothing and turned to other elders to make a nonverbal decision. His were blue eyes clouded with worry and urgency. Nodding their heads slowly, Terrador and Volteer approved for him to continue where he left off. Returning his icy gaze to Spyro and Cynder, the Ice Guardian's features softened and he said, "Right, since Flame and Ember can't arrive on time to hear what significant information we've just received it's up to you two to tell him. Understand?"

Spyro and Cynder nodded and stared back at him, anticipating what he was going to say next.

Cyril continued after seeing them nod in understanding. "Good. Now it has come to our attention that there was an incident last night after the party ended. Correct?"

Without making a noise, the four nodded and continued to stare at him, waiting for the approval and chance to explain what happened. Their hearts shook with terror since the moment the daggers nearly wounded them from out of the blue. Cyril detected a hint of uneasiness and discomfort from the memory but didn't let it show.

"Okay, so tell us exactly what happened?" Cyril asked fixing them with steely blue gaze. His face aged and was stricken with a slight case of crow's feet, but his personality still brimmed with the essence of youth. "It's very strange a stunt like this would happen and for what reason, perhaps? Would one of you like to explain, please?"

Bravely, willing herself to speak up, Eclipse stepped forward and meeting the Dragon Elder's stern gaze and told him what happened. She explained how they strolled through the stone passageway, sharing a brief talk with Ember and Flame, and continuing on their way until the fateful attack. Her voice shook with anxiety as she recounted the traumatizing experience.

When Eclipse finished, she sat back down next to Sunspot feeling the young sun dragon coil his tail around hers for comfort. The young lunar dragoness turned to see Cynder and Spyro pressed against one another trying to forget the memory that seemed to haunt them like a restless apparition.

Eclipse felt deep sympathy for the couple because they suffered a lot of near death experiences ever since they were born. The anguish and torment that they grew up bearing like a badge still manifested itself on their war-battered scales. She wanted to comfort their recurring pain, but couldn't force herself to do it. _This is my entire fault. If I hadn't come with them in the first place, then none of this mess would be happening. Me and my stupid rare scales and powers. Why'd I have to be born with them, _Eclipse scolded herself staring down at her front paws. _Well, what's done is done and I've got to accept that, but I can't keep this secret to myself. I've got to tell them the whole truth! All of it before it's too late. _

Silence inhabited the quiet Chamber of Discussion as not a single dragon said a word. Eclipse wondered if they were thinking up a way to deal with the incident and decided to confess what she knew about it. Lifting her head and opening her mouth, she said, "Cyril? I have something to confess."

Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador jerked their heads in her direction with looks of consternation. Neither of them had understood what she for a moment until they saw the pensive look in her eyes. Cyril turned to Eclipse with a stoic gleam in his eyes and asked, "What is it, young lady? Is it important?"

Eclipse tried to swallow a large lump that began to form within her throat as she nodded.

"Well, tell us, please. Time is of the essence."

_Okay, Eclipse, you can do this. You can do this. All you have to do is tell them about your powers and everything else and the killer that still wants to slice you to pieces. No sweat, right? _ Eclipse thought hysterically. Taking a deep breath, letting all of her words and secrets pour out, she said, "I know why the incident happened and who the target was."

Cyril only stared at her and nodded, expecting her to say more. "Go on."

"You see—the target was me and…"

"Go on."

"T-t-the target was me and there was a reason why the assailant attacked. You see…"

"I understand," Volteer interrupted, "but what possible reason or motive does this stranger have for attempting to murder? What's his niche? His goal?"

"Volteer let her finish!" Cyril snapped. "You'll find out soon enough if you be silent for once."

Volteer only snorted indignantly and feel silent like a child put in timeout.

"I'm sorry Eclipse. Now you were saying…"

Eclipse nodded quietly with a smile and continued. "The reason the assailant attacked and tried to kill me was because I'm a lunar dragon."

She waited for the group to say something in response to her statement and confession, glancing around the room to see that they were silent and listening patiently. Expectation and solemn interest was the only thing she could catch in their eyes. Consequently, she realized that they were waiting for her to elucidate more to make it clearer since they had never heard of a lunar dragon before.

"And as a lunar dragon," she explained, "I possess a special element and powers that no other dragon has. It's very rare."

"What do you mean when you say 'rare'?" Terrador asked curiously.

"I'm the only dragon on this planet that has the element." She lowered her head, feeling the sorrow wash over her like a cold ocean wave and added, "I'm the last of my kind."

At the sound of those words she heard the Dragon Elders gasp and mutter among themselves for a moment. Eclipse could not make out what they had said, but she knew that it was complete sentiment and understanding for her situation and heavy burden placed upon her shoulders. Again, the young dragoness felt comforted by the nuzzling of Sunspot's tail against hers. _I'm not the only one whose alone in the world, _she thought as she nuzzled him back, letting out a soft purr of thanks.

When the Dragon Elders quelled their musings and murmurs, Eclipse said, "The element I have is called Moon-Fire. It's a gift that endows me with various powers and abilities, some good and some bad like telekinesis, teleportation, rejuvenation, mind-control, and absorption. The element is invincible against Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, and Shadow by absorbing the intensity of each one and redirecting it in an unstoppable force of whatever element was absorbed in the form of blue flames, shards, electrical arcs, rocks, and mist."

She paused to see a look of disbelief and bewilderment on the faces of the dragons around her, except Sunspot. He knew and understands that her words more true than what the others wanted to believe. But Eclipse didn't care whether they believed the fact or not. Her mother and father had told her about their heritage and capabilities. She even witnessed firsthand, her parents using these astounding abilities in their daily lives.

"But that's not all," Eclipse said sharply, gathering everyone's attention. "There's a really special power I have that's been kept a secret and has been forbidden to discuss because of the significance can affect the fate of the world."

Her heart beat rapidly as the secret rose to the surface of her mind. She struggled internally on whether to reveal it or not. One voice inside her head was yelling, _tell them! The secrets are out and you can't keep running away from your problems forever. _Another voice was screaming, _don't say it! Don't say it! The world will suffer greatly if word passes around of your secret! Don't conform and reveal it! _

For a couple seconds Eclipse could not decide on which choice was the right one. She felt the ten-ton weight of responsibility and guilt weighs her down. How could she decide to reveal the secret that could destroy the world? How could she ever live with herself if they knew what she was capable of? Would anyone think better of just ending the lineage of the lunar dragons by killing her and saving the world from impending destruction?

Those questions seem to make her feel queasy just thinking about them, but Eclipse didn't let them inhibit her from deciding. And with a deep breath, one of frustration, she said, "I have the ability to open portals anywhere in the entire universe, including the Dark Realms and the Spirit Realm, and can resurrect any long dead creature to its original form."

She looked around to see Spyro and Cynder staring at her with amazement and shock at the revelation the young dragoness just made. Their eyes shone with a blend of emotions. Neither emotion, Eclipse could identify as she swung her head to see the Dragon Elders' reactions.

Terrador had his eyes closed in deep contemplation of the news, Volteer seemed to only to stare at her with his mouth agape and a flabbergasted expression, and Cyril only gazed up at the ceiling with a lost and wandering look in his deep azure eyes.

Silence suffocated the dragons from speaking. The secrets revealed settled in thick like a witch's brew as no one made a sound, only wondering and mentally asking questions about what they should do. Eclipse wished that she could supply them with a definitive answer but could not. She felt guilty about having this dangerous ability ever since her parents had first told her about it before they passed away.

She thought of it as a curse to have such a power that could revive dead enemies and villains. She scoffed at this power to open portals to places that were forbidden. She wished she could just wake up without this ability that could change the fate of the world. But Eclipse knew that there was no changing the past to her advantage. It was useless.

Subsequently, the lunar dragoness was about to open her mouth again when a loud high pitched scream shattered the veil of quietness. Concerned about the missing dragons, Flame and Ember, the group began to head in the direction of the disturbance when a familiar red dragon stumbled into the room huffing deeply.

"Flame, what is it? What's wrong?" Cyril asked urgently, the worry and authority sounded in his voice.

"It's…It's…." He breathed a few more times to catch his breath.

"It's what?!" Cyril snapped impatiently.

"Ember. Someone's kidnapped Ember." Flame replied staring fiercely into Cyril's cold blue eyes.

To Be Continued…..

**Now I'm making some progress, thank goodness. Ludon is holding Ember hostage to lure Eclipse into a trap and bring her to Savage. But the young dragoness isn't in this alone. Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens next. Only five more chapters left. So if you've got ideas. Tell me. **

**P.S. Have any of ya'll read my new story **_Dragon Fever Chronicles: A New Breath of Life_?

**P.S.S. I've got a new poll up and I would love for you to answer it please. Do you like my stories? **

**Peace, Love, Unity, and Happiness **

**OnyxtheDragon17 **


	7. Kidnapped

The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse

**Okay, it's been a really long time since I updated this so and I'm giving you a freebie with the note just this once, but after that. All posts will be either on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays and sometimes Thursdays. **

**I really glad to be helping others. If ya'll ever need a hand, let me know. I may not always be able to all the time. But I can help out whenever I can. Anyway, I'm still working on the novel right now—I'm writing and finishing the prologue right now and hoping to get started on the first chapter. **

**I've changed my mind and will have six more chapters left, but no more than that. And some chapters will be divided into parts. **

**Now let's continue… (Hums "No One")…**

Chapter 7- Kidnapped and Rescue

"Kidnapped?" Cyril echoed as everyone and stared at Flame.

Flame nodded furiously in confirmation. His brow furrowed with frustration and impatience. Eclipse understood why the young dragon felt that way. He had feelings for Ember that were deeper than a sink hole. But the young dragoness wondered why the kidnapper hadn't abducted her.

"Who kidnapped her?" Eclipse asked with concern. "Why would someone kidnap Ember? It doesn't seem to add up."

"I don't know." Flame frowned. "But I did get a good look at the guy."

The Dragon Elders gave him a questioning look, wanting to soak up as much information as possible. Eclipse felt her heart beat quicken like a speeding Ferrari Enzo as Flame described the stranger in a shaky yet angered voice. Fear wormed its way inside her like a parasite as she listened to the details of his appearance. Each key note making her tremble with bone-chilling realization.

"He was muscular," Flame said, "and wore a black cloak that hid his face but not his pointed ears and bushy tail. Plus he had a belt of daggers and throwing knifes."

"Are you sure, Flame?" Cyril asked somewhat conviced.

Flame lashed his tail impatiently. "Yes, of course, I'm sure! But we need to get Ember back before…before something terrible happens."

"Patience," Terrador murmured gently. "You've got to be patient, Flame."

"Yes, you must have it," Volteer agreed. "We must figure out what this dilemma is all about."

_It should be obvious, _Eclispe thought opening her mouth to speak, but no sound came. _I know why Ember's kidnapped and not me. _But she was afraid to tell the others and their reactions. She swallowed a large lump forming in her throat and trembled because of the fact that abductor matched the same description…of her parents killers. It made a shiver race down her spine. Noticing her uneasiness and apprehension, Sunspot pressed his body against her.

Her warm golden scales seemed to comfort her a bit like sunshine illuminating the darkness. Eclipse loved having the sun dragon at her side—she even had deeper affections than she'd admit to him. Feeling more confident to speak, Eclipse said, "I know why Ember's been kidnapped and it's something to do with me."

The three elders nodded for her to begin and noticed Spyro and Cynder gazing at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Eclipse told them. She told them that she thought the cloaked figure was using Ember as bait to capture her. Also, she reluctantly revealed the painful memory of the stranger who murdered her parents. Both cloaked characters matched perfectly.

When Eclipse finished she lowered her dark blue eyes and wondered what happens next. Would they sacrifice her to to this stranger? Would they hand her over for Ember's safe return? She hoped not. She wanted to avenge her parents death more than anything. She wanted to see the fear the murderer when she killed him.

As if reading her thoughts, Terrador said, "Revenge is not a wise weapon to use. Killing never solves anything." The Dragon Elders murmured amongst themselves then turned the young dragons to speak. Terrador spoke first.

"I don't know who the kidnapper is," he said. "But I know who he's possibly working for."

"Who?" Spyro and Cynder asked simultaneously.

"Savage," the Earth Guardian replied.

"Savage?"

"Yes. He's a dragon that used to live here and train at the Temple. But he was ambitious and power-hungry and desired to master all the elements despite possessing only the earth element. He failed in every attempt he every tried. Our former mentors banished him because of this." He hesitated not sure whether to continue or not. However, he opened his and did so anyway. "He's also my brother."

The young dragons stared in astonishment, Spyro and Cynder showing the most surprise. Never had they known the earth dragon to have a sibling. But they didn't dwell on it for long as Cyril spoke. His intense azure orbs filled with urgency.

"Enough prattle, I think we wasted enough time. Let us search for Ember before it's too late. Terrador, Spyro, Cynder, Sunspot, Eclipse, and I will go. Flame, you stay here with, Volteer."

"But—

"I'm sorry, but if you come you'll risk being killed. Moreover, Ember could escape and come back here. That's why it's important for you to stay here. Is that understood?"

"But Cyril, why can't I…"

Flame opened his mouth to retort but clamped it shut and nodded. Eclipse felt a pang of sympathy for the young fire dragon . She knew he wanted to rescue his friend and help.

"Good, then let us go." Cyril turned sharply on his claws and lead the group to the magohany doors to the outside. Eclipse's heart thumped rapidly as they trotted outside. Now was the time for action, now was the time for her to face the dark entity that haunter her memories. Unfurling her silver wings, she and the group took flight.


	8. Ludon's Plan

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse**

**Chapter 8- Ludon's Plan **

Ludon struggled as he trudged through the woodlands with a knapsack over his back. He walked for miles as Ember kicked and screamed for hours. She also tried to burn through the burlap sack, but Ludon countered her efforts with a swift rabbit punch, knocking her unconscious.

_At least she's out cold, _ Ludon thought reaching a creek. With a resigned sigh, he chucked the bundle at a tree trunk and pulled out his metal canteen. Kneeling at the muddy bank, he filled it and took a long swig of its contents. The cool water seemed to reinvigorate his keen senses as he licked his lips.

When he had his fill, the gray wolf settled himself next to his bundle where his hostage lay inside. He grinned darkly and tapped the unconscious form inside the burlap sack. _Once the lunar dragon is in my grasp, I'll take pleasure in maing boots out of you. I'll have two dragons with one blade. _

With a deep chuckle and nod of his shaggy head, the mercenarly leaned back on the gnarled back of the oak tree and fell asleep. As his snores continued to waft from his muzzle, steam began to form from the burlap bag as well as a black circle.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to move the story on more and give it more suspense. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next. (Hums "Love Drunk") Man, I love that song. **_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over…_**Ahem, Oh GOD HAMMIT, you didn't hear that. Anyway, on to the next chapter. **


	9. Ludon's Failure

**Author's Note**: Okay, this story is almost coming to an end. Eclipse, Sunspot, Spyro, Cynder, Terrador, and Cyril are on their way to rescue Ember. Little do they know, the pink dragoness has a plan of her own to freedom. Happy Holidays! Enjoy the chapter.

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse **

**Chapter 9- Ludon's Failure **

The next morning Ludon awoke to discover something was wrong. He shook his shaggy salt-and-pepper head, expelling the essence of sleep from his body. Time to check on my merchandise, Ludon said silently to himself, scratching his chin with one meaty paw.

When he fondled the knapsack, expecting Ember to be inside, Ludon felt nothing but thin air. His eyes nearly popped with shock like a balloon. His bait had escaped. Moreover, she had done so while he slept peacefully.

Ludon noticed the large singed hole rimmed with black scorch marks. Damn, the little wrench got away, he thought angrily as he searched and searched. But there was no sign of the pink dragoness anywhere.

He grew angry at his failure. Unsheathing his throwing knifes and daggers, he hurled them wildly at anything that moved. Growling and howling at the top of his lungs, he unleashed his fury, frustration rising and bushy tail was swishing from side to side. Ludon stopped burning of some steam hearing a faint rustle of leaves. His pointed ears pricked forward and he looked up to see Cimera. He felt the anger ebb away to be replaced by suspicion. What was she doing here?

"Quite a temper tantrum you have," the arctic fox sneered. Her green eyes twinkled with scorn and amusement. "With all that noisy commotion, it's no wonder your bait vanished from sight.

"Shut up!" Ludon snapped lobbing a dagger at Cimera, but the fox caught it easily with two fingers.

Cimera flicked it away like a toothpick, a satisfied smirk on her round face. "Nice trick with your little toy, was that supposed to frighten little ole me? Ha! You're even more pathetic than I thought."

"Why don't you blow it out your ass?" Ludon growled brandishing a double bladed sword. "I have no time for pompous pushovers like you getting in my way. I will capture and kill that lunar dragon and bring it to Master Savage and a bitch like you is only wasting my time with taunts."

He turned sharply on his heel and stormed off without a word before she could make a bitter reply. His mission was clear as window glass: get rich or die trying. Leaves and twigs through the forest to find the lunar dragon he sought after for so many years.

----

Cimera fumed, her fangs bared and ears flat against her head. She considered reaching in her pouch of mystical powders and using it on the wolf, but thought better of it. She leaned back against the trunk of the birch tree watching Ludon storm off with a fierce look of contempt.

"Bitch, huh? You'll regret the day you uttered that curse. Mark my words." She placed her hands on her hips and watched a bulking dark shape lumbered through the shrubbery after Ludon.

"Excellent," Cimera grinned wickedly. "I figured Master Savage would grow tiresome of your services, Ludon. Too bad you will not know he's there."

Accordingly, the arctic fox gave a light cackle and ran across the tree branch. Cimera shoved one hand in her leather pouch and pulled out a mysterious emerald green powder and inhaled its pungent aroma. Its heat and consistency nearly caused her to vomit, but she suppressed the feeling for she was a sorcerer.

When she reached the brink, Cimera tossed the powder into the air and let it coat her entire form. She stifled a giggle because of the tickly sensation the Levitar powder gave her. It felt wonderful, as if hundreds of feathers were tickling her body at once.

She leapt into the air, chanting the words to the spell, activating the powders special abilities: "_Levitas Aeralium! Levitas Aeralium!" _

Consequently, the spell worked. Cimera floated high in the air. Green specks of Levitar powder clung to her snow white fur like droplets of rain. She twisted in the air and flew after Ludon and Savage, anticipating what was about to happen when the lunar dragon was finally found. Moreover, Cimera would make up for Ludon's failure…once she'd get rid of him.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think. Do you have any questions, any tips of improvements I need to make, and any ideas I should try to make the story a little better? Speak your mind. I'm listening. **

_**(Sings)…Every time I come around, fan fic writers all around, PMing me like tick tack. Some flamers might flame that. All the writers write what it do and how it do as I read, write, and review like that. I'm talking about that…Fan fic love, F-Fan fic love, Fan fic love, F-Fan fic love, Fan fic love. **_

**Hehehe… that was a parody of a song I was singing. If you can tell me the name and the artist or artists of the song I was singing, I'll create an OC for you or help you with a fic you're having trouble with any way I can. **


	10. Unity

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse **

**Chapter 10: Reunion **

After an hour's worth of flying, the group decided to rest for the night. They had searched the panoramic landscape for Ember—under crisp beech tree canopies, over babbling blue brooks, and even under sedimentary rock and moss-patched boulder. But try as they might, the dragons couldn't find the pink dragoness.

Terrador and Cyril stared at the bright fire, burning and crackling like popcorn. Their eyes were stoic and concentrated deep in thought. Eclipse fathomed their worry and turned to Spyro and Cynder whose heads were bowed in concern and contemplation.

Silence was draped around them like a thick wool blanket. Eclipse broke the prolonged silence with a startling thought.

"This is my fault," she said. "If that wolf had taken me, Ember wouldn't be bait right now."

Cyril was the first to respond. "Nonsense! No one, not even you, could've predicted what happened. You can't blame yourself."

"But I--"

"He's right, Eclipse," Spyro said, looking at her fiercely. "No matter what happens we don't blame you. This wolf is to blame for everything."

"Yes, he's the culprit," Cynder added with a nod, "not you."

Eclipse shook her head vigorously; guilt stabbed her like a million daggers. Tears began to cloud her eyes as she fought to keep her composure under control. She felt two arms embrace her in a comforting hug and a head pressed against hers. She looked up into Sunspots' golden eyes, filled with flames of deep affection.

Eclipse smiled weakly and sobbed into both of his arms, uncaring if the others were looking at her. All the worry and emotional agony from that memory of her parents' death, the incident at the party and the news of Ember's kidnapping leaked out as rivers of tears. How could anyone not blame her for the strange occurrences? How could they not see the greed of the kidnapper that desired her scaly pelt? Why didn't they turn on her because of her secret?

Then it hit her like a brick wall. _They care…like I'm…a part of the family. No matter what I am, they would do anything…to protect me…like a family would. _

When her sobbing finally stopped, she rubbed her puffy eyes and relaxed. Everyone stared at her for a few moments, worried she might bawl out again.

"Are you okay?" Spyro and Cynder asked in unison, scooting closer to Eclipse and Sunspot.

"Like we said before," Cynder said, "We don't blame you. Besides, we'll get Ember back. Count on it."

"Everything will be okay." Spyro smiled reassuringly at Eclipse who couldn't help but smile back and nod.

She was ecstatic to have friends like Spyro, Cynder, and Sunspot. But the warm moment was halted as a patch of tall grass rustled. Immediately Cyril and Terrador placed themselves between the young dragons and the shaking cluster of grass. Eclipse along with Spyro, Cynder, and Sunspot stared at the rustling vegetation. They waited patiently ready to pounce on the intruder or foe.

However, what emerged into the bearing wasn't an enemy. It was a friend. It was Ember.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: **Sorry if the chapter is short. But I'm trying my best to update as quickly as possible. Anyway, there will be at least three more chapters left before the story ends. So if you got any ideas for what should happen next, let me know! I'm not a mind reader……or am I? Hehehe, I'm just joking, I can't read minds, but it'd be cool if I could. **


	11. Annoucements

**Announcements: **

**The Dragon Lovers Songfic World Tour will no longer be updated after I write 4 more updates. **

**Temple Academy Series will only have four chapters left. **

**Dragon Realm Idol 3 will not be updated for another week after New Years Day. **

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse will only have three chapters left. **

**The Legend of Malice: Chaotic Beginnings will no longer be updated until TLOS: SOTE is finished. **

**For the Love of Spyro and Flame is canceled until further notice. **

**Between Scales and Color is canceled until further notice and I can manage. **

**Any other stories will not be updated until I have time left over. **

**I'm sorry if this makes you sad, but I'm announcing this because I've been writing too much and I can take a hint when I'm being ignored. Besides, I don't just write to be writing, I do it because I like to help everyone and to practice and stuff. And that is no bull! **

**This doesn't mean I'm quiting it just means I'm taking time off to get other stuff done. Scratch that, I'll still update, but they will be somewhat slower, but not as frequent. **

**If I've made an impact or inspired you in some way, Yell at me or something to start writing again. Because as of right now, I will not write as much of anything else unless I have the time. However, if you want me to write more frequently as I used to then say the word. Otherwise, I'm out. **


	12. Savage ReturnsPart 1

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait, but it snowed down here in SC and it hardly ever snows. But it did and I couldn't use any computers. Also, I walked outside to the library and I…uh…fell on the ice outside—3 GOD HAM TIMES! It was a bit embarrassing, but I laughed about it in the end. You should've seen me…I looked like a freaking cartoon character when I fell it was hilarious. Anyway, back to the story! _

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse **

**Chapter 11- Savage Returns- Part1 **

Eclipse felt a cool sense of relief wash over. Seeing Ember trudge into the everglade with cuts, burns, and bruises on her pink body told her and the others how perilous her escape was. However, no worried about her wounds for the moment and asked what happened.

Ember said nothing, resting in between Spyro and Cyril. Her sky-blue eyes were focused on the dirt as if it could heal her physically and emotionally. Silence prevented all from speaking their minds until the pink dragoness shakily recovered the strength to speak.

"I was…enjoying the morning, picking flowers and…exploring the day outside," she said. "I knew I shouldn't have been alone or away, but I…I couldn't stand being inside on such a sunny morning. So I decided to bask in it and goof off until something happened."

She waited for someone to respond, but when no one did, she continued. "One minute I'm picking flowers and the next…a big bad wolf grabbed me, threw me in a sack, and carried me away. I tried to burn my way to freedom, but he knocked me out before I could make progress. When the wolf finally slept, I slowly burned a hole in the bag and managed to sneak off with out waking him. Though, I have no clue why he'd kidnap me."

"I know," Eclipse said. "He wanted to use you as bait to get to me."

"But why," Ember said, bewildered. "Why does he want you so badly?

"Because she's a lunar dragon," Cynder murmured before Eclipse could reply. "And she's the last of her kind."

Ember gave Cynder a blank look. Cynder frowned, understanding that she still didn't know the truth and turned to Eclipse for explanation. The lunar dragoness nodded and told the confused dragoness about her dark secret and her powers. When she finished Ember looked at her with a meaningful expression.

Did she think Eclipse deserved to be captured? Or did she feel envious because she didn't possess such power? Eclipse couldn't determine what the pink dragoness thought of her.

"Can you show us these powers?" Cyril asked unexpectedly. Everyone turned to him with surprised expressions as if the Ice Guardian was having second thoughts about Eclipse having special abilities. "Young ones, I only want to see if she's capable."

"What?" Sunspot growled. "Are you calling Eclipse a liar?"

"No, but I want her to demonstrate her powers because I'm still skeptical."

"Why can't you take her word for it? Her word isn't good enough or truthful or something."

"I didn't say…"

"Then what were you…"

"Alright, I'll show you!" Eclipse snapped. Both Cyril and Sunspot looked at her, but she ignored it. Rising to her feet, the dragoness turned away from the group and hid the hot fury burning within her.

_Think I'm bluffing, huh? I'll show him. And I know just how to do it, _Eclipse thought angrily. _I do have dangerous and bizarre powers, whether anyone believes me. _

Closing her eyes, willing her muscles to relax, she opened her mind and concentrated. Nothing happened for a moment as she heard her breath come in slow heavy pants. She waited and waited until suddenly, a tingly sensation rippled from the tip of her crescent tail blade through her body. It reinvigorated her with a sense of invulnerability and pride she never felt before.

And the wondrous feeling of empowerment intensified when an exact replica of the forest appeared in her mind. Each black shape and contour was outlined in silvery-blue light. Without opening her eyes she realized she could see things mentally.

_Okay, now let's try something, _Eclipse thought focusing on a tree stump in her mental vision. She pictured it floating in the air and moving it towards her. Abruptly, as if obeying a command, the stump groaned and creaked in protest before levitating in the air and sped towards her like a dog returning to its master.

Eclipse grinned, hearing their gasps of astonishment and opened her eyes. The stump, moss covered and tinged with blue light, bolted towards her, still airborne, and to her surprise, she saw her left paw outstretched. Quickly, she lowered her arm and broke the telekinetic bond.

The effulgence evaporated like a mist, and the tree stump crashed into the dirt, a mere foot from her chest. Eclipse stared at it feeling her self-esteem boost. She really did have powers like no other.

However, she wanted to test her other abilities and prove she was unique. So Eclipse concentrated again mentally and smiled when she heard crackling sounds. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a portal, rimmed in the same beautiful light.

Inside the portal was the clear, distinct vista of the Dragon Temple looming over the forest like an ancient guardian.

"Well look what we have here," said a deep gruff voice, "the lunar dragon and her stupid friends."

Eclipse whirled around and her heart sank like the Titanic. A large forest green dragon with a mud brown underbelly and yellow-green spots stood before the group with a muscular wolf, garbed in a black cloak, stood by his side. Moreover, the dragon bore a striking resemblance to Terrador as he glowered at the Earth Guardian and Cyril with menacing acid green eyes.

The wolf leered at her. His gray eyes ogled Eclipse hungrily as he brandished a broad double bladed sword. As he held it high over his head, he winked at her and she shuddered with a cold chill scurrying down her spine like a spider.

"Long time no see, dragon," the wolf sneered. "It was fun killing your parents and you'll be joining them soon."

"Over my dead body," Sunspot growled, stepping in front of Eclipse protectively. "You'll have to fight me first."

"Us too," Spyro said standing next to Sunspot. Cynder followed suit and Ember reluctantly joined, hobbling over to the group, her wounds still fresh. "You're not taking Eclipse, not without a fight."

"Ha! Do you think I'm scared, purple dragon? I know all about you and I've fought bears that are tougher than you." The wolf laughed.

"Don't underestimate him, Ludon," warned a stern voice. Seconds later an arctic fox dressed in a green tunic and trousers and cloak descended next to him. Her green eyes assessing the group coldly and with a calculating look. "He's more than you can imagine. It would be best not to act overconfident."

"Enough," roared the dragon. He turned from Cyril to Terrador with a murderous expression and took a step forward. Cyril and Terrador didn't flinch but only stared defiantly at him. "We meet again, dear brother Terrador. I see you still haven't lost that old warrior spirit, have you? I think you already know what I want."

"You will not take her, Savage," Terrador growled.

"I don't care!" Savage roared. "Hand the lunar dragoness to me."

"Never!"

Savage took another step towards Terrador and Cyril and stared at him with deep animosity.

"Give…me…the lunar dragon!"

"No. You'll have to kill me to get to her."

"So be it!"

Accordingly, in a blur of tremendous speed, Savaged rammed his horns into Terrador with the force of a brick wall. The jaw-rupturing blow sent Terrador crashing through trees like knife through butter. Trunks, branches, and wood splinters burst into the air like confetti; birds scattered into the apricot sky like spilled marbles.

Eclipse watched in horror as Terrador finally came to rest against the gnarled bark of an oak tree and lay still.

To Be Continued.

**Hehehe, yeah it's a cliff hanger. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. By the way, check for mistakes if you can. I do tend to make them. **

**Note: Only 4 more chapters left, no lie. This story is about to reach it's end so keep reading to see what the out come is. **

**Also, I'm handwriting my updates so they will be a little slower but in clusters. **


	13. Savage ReturnsPart2

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse **

**Chapter 12- Savage Returns-Part 2**

Silence constricted Eclipse and the others from speaking on account of Savage's brutal attack. Fury and concern dwelt deep in their souls to attack him and help Terrador. But Ludon and Cimera placed themselves between Savage and the young dragons with malevolent smiles. Savage was fortunate to have loyal lackeys to defend him.

_Lackeys or not, they will never take me, _Eclipse told herself. She wouldn't let them kill or harness her powers for their evil plans. Fighting seemed to be her only option to save herself and the world.

"If you come quietly," Cimera said staring at Eclipse, "your life may be spared. Join us and you'll be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

"Or perish like your parents," Ludon said waving his sword at her. "It was quite invigorating slaying your parents. Put up a good fight, they did. Too bad a couple daggers to the heart finished them. So, what's it going to be, kid? Come quiet or fight?"

Eclipse said nothing, finally realizing after all the years of searching and vengeful thinking; the truth was standing before her. This wolf that smiled at her, carnassials glinting with a lust for blood killed because he reveled in the agony, fear, and death of his victims. This was the one who murdered her family long ago.

The realization lasted shortly before it settled in and animosity replaced it. When she finally found the strength, she moved from behind her friends and faced Ludon. Now was the time to face the adversary that hunted her. Now was the time for battle.

"Fight is what I choose," Eclipse said defiantly. "I'd never surrender my powers to dogs like you."

Consequently, Ludon bristled at the word "dog" as a sign of personal insult. Rushing towards Eclipse with a burst of speed despite his bulky physique and cloak, the wolf raised his sword. Surprised but ready for the attack, she dodged before the downward slash marked her.

The wolf didn't quit though despite the failed attempt. He attacked again and again, his blade whistling through the air. He slashed, thrust, and stabbed, but Eclipse gracefully avoided each attack with surprising agility.

In spite of his manic energy, to her everything was moving in slow motion, as if time was traveling at a snail's pace. Eclipse couldn't distinguish what this phenomenon was but utilized it to her advantage. However, she needed to defend herself as well as dodge.

"You can't avoid me forever, girl," Ludon growled. "Your scaly hide will be mine."

He attacked once more and with serendipity, his blade scored a hit on her forepaw. Eclipse winced in pain but didn't cry out. She stumbled backward over a loose cluster of spotted mushrooms, feeling the tide of the fight turn in favor for the wolf. She landed with a hard _thud _on her back, vulnerable and helpless, her underbelly exposed.

Ludon loomed over her, sword raised in a downward plunge. A heinous smile of victory spread across his shaggy face. "Now it is time to join your dearly departed family. Prepare to die!"

To Be Continued…

**Ha! Another cliff hanger to keep you on the edge of your seat and interested, so do you think I'm improving as a writer? I want to know because I really do want to write stories and have them published and inspire others. **

**Quick question, and I know I probably asked before but…I'm curious…What do you like about my stories and why? And one last question… Would you read my first novel if it ever got published? I'm writing one right now that is about birds like cardinals, blue jays, meadow larks, hawks, and others. **

**Comments, mistakes, critiques, let me know. **

**Three chapters left….YEAHHHHHH GUCCI! **


	14. Savage Returns Part3

**Two chapters left! (Hums Eclipse's favorite song "No Matter What") Enjoy! **

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse **

**Chapter 13- Savage Returns- Part 3 **

As the blade descended slowly, Eclipse shut her eyes and waited for the sword to plunge into her belly. She waited for the unbearable agony to ripple through her. Maybe death wouldn't be as fathomless and gloomy as most depicted to be. But the pain never screamed through her.

She heard Ludon grunt deeply and Sunspot in rage. His mellow voice was no longer present, but a ferocious beast now inhabited his soul. Eclipse opened her eyes and rolled on to her feet. She glanced at Sunspot, who attacked Ludon liked an untamed elephant.

"I've got to help him," Eclipse said rushing towards the brawlers. _He can't get wounded because of me. I don't want anyone to die because of me. _

---

"Pathetic," Cimera sneered at the huffing forms of Spyro, Cynder, and Ember. "I'd expect more of a challenge from you three. Sadly, you disappoint me."

"Disappoint this!" Cynder cried angrily. She shot a jet of poison at her, but the arctic fox strafed to the left. The swamp green fluid melted an oak tree like butter on a metal skillet.

"Didn't your mother teach you etiquette," Cimera taunted. "Certaintly, a female like you knows how to behave yourself."

Another stream of poison lurched through the air. The fox dodged again, but the poison burned the hoood of her cloak. Before Cimera could utter a disparaging retort, twin jets of crimson flame swam towards her. She barely dodged and felt the intense heat singe her fur.

Accordingly, the intense battle resumed it's course. Spyro used every element to the best of his ability. Cynder savagely attacked Cimera with elemental and melee attacks, ignoring the gashes slashed on her body by the foxes daggers. Ember, despite her injuries, attacked constantly while limping and hobbling. Cimera sustained minor injuries but didn't succumb just yet. She still ahd some tricks up her scorched sleeves.

After avoiding another attack, Cimera back flipped onto the bough of an elm tree. She stood erect and leered down at Spyro, Cynder, and Ember. Her lips curled into a haughty smile. She devised a clever idea to rid herself of the irksome dragons.

Unbuttoning one of the leather pouches on the hip of her trousers, Cimera pulled out a black and green powder. _Ah, the Acrimonus Powder, a slow pain-inducing poisonous concotion, _she thought. _Perfect, this should take care of them. _

"Behold your immediate destruction," she called. "This deadly powder will burn you from the inside out. Say your prayers, brats!"

Cimera began to raise the powder when she froze. Amber electrical currents snaked and twisted through her body. She convulsed and spluttered and shook like a hyperactive child that ate a bowl of candy. Her eyes rolled until the whites were visible, and the powder trickled from her palms and burned throught the thick bark with a silent hiss.

With one final breath, Cimera descended from twenty feet. She hit the ground hard and lay sprawled on her stomach, still as a maple leaf. Not even a sound left her lips as Spyro, Cynder, and Ember exchanged bewildered looks.

But the question of Cimera's killer was answered in the form of Volteer, followed by Flame.

"Are you three okay?" Volteer asked landing before them. Flame rushed towards Ember and nuzzled her affectionately, licking at her wounds. Ember tried to reassure him she was going to live, but Flame didn't listen.

Spyro nodded. "We're fine."

"Aside from the minor cuts and bruises," Cynder added sarcastically.

"Never mind that," Spyro said. "The others need our help."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Two chapters left and the thrilling conclusion. Tune in to find out. Questions, comments, critiques, let me know. **

**Me, Kiwi, Digit, Jinx, & Other OCS: (Sings) Big stories poppin' and lil reviews stoppin'. Big stories poppin' and lil reviews stoppin'. Ball on these flamers, quitting's not an option. Do it. Do it. You better do it. Do it. Quitting's not an option. NOW LET ME HERE YOU SAY….**

**Uh that's your cue, guys, sing along. T. I. won't mind. **

**Hehehe, go head, let your inner rapper out, I'm with you. **


	15. Savage Returns Part 4

**One chapter left! It's time to get it in! Yes! Enjoy! **

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse **

**Chapter 14- Savage Returns- Part 4**

Eclipse joined the fray, slashing and biting at Ludon like a savage elephant. More than anything she desired to hurt the brawny wolf—the bane of her family's existence. Her wrath was unleashed as her senses heightened exponentially and the moments she made quickened. She felt powerful and confident enough to best her adversary.

Ludon struggled to defend himself, noticing Eclipse's rise in strength and agility. Whatever this phenomenal force was she possessed, it was admirable. As he ducked her swinging crescent tail blade, Sunspot seized the moment and head butted him in the gut. The wolf grunted in pain and slammed the hilt into the dragon's forehead.

With an anguished groan, Sunspot doubled over and Ludon smirked. How foolish did the dragon think he was? Lifting the sword he prepared to decapitate the unconscious young dragon. His eyes glazed with victory.

_No! Sunspot! _Eclipse raced towards him and placed her paws forward where Ludon stood. She couldn't let her friend perish. Not like her parents—she had to think fast. Concentration very hard, channeling the power of Moon-Fire through her body, Eclipse attacked.

"_Telekinessa!" _she roared.

Accordingly, before the burly wolf could sever Sunspot's head, the wind howled, pale blue light enveloped Ludon, and his feet left the ground. He levitated helplessly in the night sky as Eclipse kept her paws aloft, her eyes sharp and hostile. To her he was nothing but putty in her paws.

"What? What is this magic, lunar dragon?" Ludon demanded, struggling. His efforts were futile.

"Your imminent demise," Eclipse said coldly.

Clenching her fists tightly, she swung the wolf round and round in repeated revolutions in mid-air. His body whirled and spun, becoming nothing but a blur. And with each hypersonic revolution, Eclipse aimed her floating victim at everything—gnarled, even branches, thorny acacia shrubs, and eroded boulders. She wanted justice and retribution for the loneliness she endured, the pain squeezing her heart, and the nostalgia washing through her—for her old life. He represented all that she had lost and the immense weight she carried.

When she was ready to remove the weight from her shoulders, she released her mental bond. The effulgence dissipated and Ludon soared high through the forest at top speed. Eclipse silently watched her enemy crash and ricochet off of trees during his flight with grim satisfaction. Leaves rustled and bark crackled like popcorn with each mind-numbing, bone-breaking blow as Ludon finally slammed into a thick cedar tree. He rolled into the mound of earth, trying to rise, but he groaned in a weak raspy voice and lay still.

"You okay, Eclipse?" Spyro asked as Cynder, Ember, and Flame rushed towards her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just a cut on my paw, but I'll live."

She stared at Ludon's motionless form before remembering Sunspot. She trudged over to his side and shook him awake.

"Eclipse…did we kick the wolf's butt?"

"Yes, we put him out of his misery—for good."

"That's great." Sunspot smiled. "Too bad, I've got this lump. I'll look like an ogre."

"True. But you'll be my handsome ogre." Eclipse said kissing the prominent bump on his forehead.

"Uh, I'd hate to spoil this lovely reunion," Cynder said, "but we need to help the elders. Savage is still fighting."

"Then we better hurry, c'mon!" Spyro said, running towards the four brawling dragons.

Eclipse nodded, helping Sunspot to his feet. Quickly, the young dragons sprinted through the vegetation, hoping they weren't too late and time was on their side.

"That lunar dragon will be mine," Savage snarled, nostrils flaring. "I will only ask once more. What is your final answer?"

Terrador shakily rose to his paws, bruised and bleeding, his sides heaving with exhaustion. Beside him, in the same state, Cyril stared definitely at Savage like an obnoxious child eyeing a strict parent. Volteer seemed to exhibit less damage. All were silent as Savage took a menacing step towards them.

"Never," said Spyro. The elders turned to see him and the others pad into the clearing. "You'll have to kill all of us first."

"Your furry friends were no match for us," Cynder said. "And you're outnumbered the way I see it."

Savage turned to Cynder with a bemused look, unperturbed by the fact, and cackled. "Foolish girl, you think I need those imbeciles to defeat the likes of you. Bah! I command many powers of earth to my disposal."

"And I command the powers of Moon-Fire," Eclipse said. She courageously stepped forward a few paces before she stood a couple feet from Savage. Despite her friends' protests to what she was going to do, Eclipse remained rooted to the spot. She wasn't going to run away from her problems, not now, not ever. "If you desire my powers, come and take them you muddy, stinky, vile, revolting bastard!"

She emphasized the last word, lashing her tail, which sent a glob of earth flying into his face, and giving him the most hateful expression she could must.

"Eclipse, what are you doing?" Sunspot asked exasperatedly. "He's going to kill you."

_That's what I'm hoping he'll do, _she thought watching Savage gaze upon her. He bristled at the sound of her words and moved towards her with lethargic movements.

"You dare insult me, lunar one. Then your death will be swift and merciless and your powers will be mine!"

As Savage charged at her, Eclipse remained where she stood. She concentrated on her telekinetic abilities, but nothing happened. She tried again—no luck. As a result, fear wormed itself inside her. How can she attack when she hardly knew the extent of her powers? Would they work against a dragon like Savage? Eclipse had to think of something, or she would perish.

But to her surprise, a new sensation flowed through her veins. It felt icy like a blizzard, but it also was warm and invigorating like sunshine. Eclipse knew not what the feeling was but let the overwhelming energy control her as her body left the ground.

She hovered in mid-air as Savage was finally upon her, skidding to a stop. He took one swipe at her with his sharp claws, but she ignored the blow. As she floated higher, Eclipse discerned the shell of light surrounding her. Moreover, she noted how the wind whipped, the trees swayed, and the moon's radiance rejuvenated her body as it stroked her scaly skin.

All eyes seemed to lock on her as she reached the peak of her ascent and stopped above the trees' canopies. As the power coursed through her and reached its climax, Eclipse stared down at Savage. Seeing the look of uncertainty and unease on his face brought her smile to her lips.

When Eclipse couldn't hold in her power any longer, she released it like a zoologist releasing a cheetah back into the Serengeti.

Accordingly, the sapphire light swirled, danced, brightened, and shifted into flaming crescents, meteorites, and stars. The wind howled like a pack of gray wolves as the projectiles orbited around Eclipse's body several times. After the seventh time, Eclipse lifted her paws above her head and the projectiles followed like obedient hounds and floated above her. Her eyes were a frightening silvery-blue and before she knew it, words she didn't recognize spilled from her mouth.

"_Telekinessa Selenia Omnium!" _she roared.

The fiery blue crescents and meteorites streaked and plummeted from the heavens toward the earth where Savage stood. He attempted to avoid the numerous meteorites, shooting mud balls and firing jets of clay and rock at them, but it was no use. They were too many to dodge. Crescents and stars sprouted from his head, neck, flanks, and chest.

Blood poured from each fresh gaping wound like crimson rivers as he staggered about with a roar of anguish. Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, and the Dragon Elders moved to a safe distance and watched the dragon endure the onslaught. When the attack finally ceased to continue, silence pierced the night air and Eclipse descended from the sky.

Her eyes grew heavy like anchors and her muscles ached with every ounce of fatigue. She wondered whether attack worked as the wind brushed against her scales. The cool nocturnal atmosphere reminded her of the nights she spent as a baby, held in her parents' arms. As her body hit the ground, Eclipse embraced the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Moon of New Beginnings

**The Legend of Spyro: Scales of the Eclipse **

**Chapter 15- Epilogue- Moon of New Beginnings **

When Eclipse finally managed to recover from her black out, she slowly opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin. Huddled around her like an overprotective family was Sunspot, Spyro, and Cynder. Their faces seemed grave at first, but instantly they changed to expressions of relief.

"Don't worry," Spyro said. "You're back at the Temple. Everything's fine."

"What about Savage? What happened?" Eclipse asked. She tried to sit, but a spasm of pain rippled through her body, making her lay down. "Did we beat him?"

"Yes, but the creep escaped at the last minute," Cynder replied. "However, the wounds you inflicted looked fatal so he won't live fairly long."

"I hope not," Eclipse sighed. "I'm glad it's over and I have my powers."

Spyro and Cynder exchanged uneasy looks at the mere mention of her powers. Eclipse understood they had bad news when she took note, and she was ready to accept it, no matter how bad it was.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Neither dragon replied.

"What's the problem?"

Still, no one uttered a word, afraid of how she would react.

"What's the problem for Luna's sake?" she demanded angrily. "Whatever you're hiding, I want to know. Tell me what the bad news is."

Sunspot was the first to respond. Padding to her beside he gazed tenderly into her eyes, his burned like the sunset. The way he held her gaze and stroked her face like a compassionate parent comforting an unhappy child was calming. Something about the deep affection in his eyes told her the he loved her beyond friendship. No matter how life worsened down the beaten path, she could see he would stick by her side. _Through thick and then_ was what his eyes said.

"I'm sorry to say this Eclipse, my dark duchess, but your Moon-Fire powers return for another three years because that attack you used was a fury like no other when you attacked Savage."

Eclipse said nothing, staring down at her bandaged chest and paws where Savage's claws and Ludon's sword had struck. _So that's the price of it all, nearly dead and losing my powers temporarily, why do I suffer so? Why must dragons like me be burdened like this? Well, look on the bright side though. I'm alive, my parents' murder was brought to justice, and everyone is safe. _

"On another thought," Spyro said smiling. "Despite your loss and wounds, you gained more than you know."

"Very philosophical, Spyro," Cynder said, with an amused look. "But what do you mean by 'more than you know'?"

"More than you know," he repeated still smiling. "Or more than meets the eye as some say it. It's an old adage with an obvious meaning."

"Meaning?"

"It means that an individual has more potential then they realize."

"Potential, huh? Okay, Spyro, I think it's time you got some rest. Let's Sunspot and Eclipse to it."

Consequently, Spyro and Cynder bade them goodbye and closed the door. Once Sunspot and Eclipse were alone, both sat in silence staring at the luminescent pearl known as the moon. It's mysterious and alluring appearance brought a soft smile to her lips as well as blush to her cheeks to be alive and with her true love. Despite losing her family and enduring the turmoil, she found peace and happiness. She found a full moon of new beginnings.

THE END

**AWWWW YEAH! **

**An okay ending to an okay story, I wished more of you could have read this story, though. : ( **

**Anyway, tell me how I did. If you got any questions and comments let me know. **

**Note: My OC's Ludon and Cimera, the wolf and arctic fox, wear clothing and walk on two legs like Hunter. **


End file.
